


Ikigai

by RonansFavoriteBoots



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time for Everything Fest, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperienced, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, So much fluff because it's necessary, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Virgin Peter Parker, What is canon compliancy?, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonansFavoriteBoots/pseuds/RonansFavoriteBoots
Summary: (n.) a reason for being, the thing that gets you up in the morning.





	1. Surprisingly Solid

The workshop was filled with various sounds of machinery, the hot metallic sizzling of soldering, but the voices had stopped almost an hour ago, the two of them working with ease. Peter almost already knew what tool Tony would need exactly as it was needed, and not a moment too soon.

This time, though, it was taking a bit too long for the kid to anticipate Tony's needs. It was already late, and he wanted to get this gauntlet done so he could wear his suit again.

“Kid, could you pass me that wrench?” Tony waited a moment, hoping for the wrench to appear in his outstretched hand. When nothing came he snapped, “Kid, it’s two inches away from your hand. Just give it to me.”

The hand in question twitched, but made no further sign of moving any closer to the tool. Tony finally sat back to look at Peter. He had fallen asleep  _ on _ the workbench again. His chest lightly rising and falling with each breath, his hood covering most of his face. Tony had told him he needed to go and rest, but he had insisted that he was awake enough to work. This had been their routine for the greater part of a fortnight.

They had already worked well into the night, and Peter had just finished with his finals that afternoon. Tony looked him over, and then turned off the main light over their work, not wanting to disturb him any further.

Getting off of the stool, he walked over and picked up Peter with ease. He was always a little surprised by how solid he was, but he had gotten used to carrying him like this after a long day's work.

Tony walked out of the work space, leading them both to the bedroom on the other end of the loft. He set Peter down on one side of the bed, far enough over that anyone else probably would have fallen off. He pulled off his own shirt and jeans, watching Peter as he slept easily on the plush mattress. How hard was it to just say that he was tired? He didn’t need to work himself to the point of passing out on a workbench every night.

He remembered all of the nights he had fallen asleep at that exact same table, shaking his head at himself as he got into the other side of the bed. Tony knew he was working him too hard, having him put in long hours after his already stressful school day. But he  _ knew _ the kid could handle it, or at least recover from it. He just needed to find a way to make it up to him.

It took him a while to actually get to sleep, his thoughts filled with the similarities and differences between him and the  teen beside him. When he finally did drift off, it was a deep and dreamless slumber.

He woke to a soft tickle on his neck, feeling all too warm. He went to move away from the heat, but felt a weight holding him lightly in place. When his eyes opened he found Peter’s arm draped lazily over his chest, his breath breezing over his throat. 

A rather large portion of him wanted to stay there and let the boy sleep, but he knew they would both be late if he actually gave in to what he wanted. Besides, Peter was still wearing the hoodie he showed up in last night, and now looked too warm for his own good. He knew the kid was a warm sleeper, he should have taken the hoodie off before he got him in bed.

“Kid,” Tony’s voice sounded quietly as he moved Peter’s arm off of him. “Hey, kid. C’mon, it’s time to wake up.”

Peter’s eyes blinked open slowly, and then widened with a panic as he said, “Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to get into your space like that. That spot just got too warm, and I—”

“It’s time to get up,” Tony interrupted, not wanting to hear the apologies for something he had no problems with. “You can borrow a shirt again if you need to ”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said as he rushed into the bathroom. Tony could hear all of the boy's morning routine, had even grown used to hearing the sounds of his morning piss and him humming to himself as he brushed his teeth. He didn't know the song, but he timed it, and it was exactly two minutes long.

Peter came out of the bathroom shirtless, making sure that the coast was clear before going to look for his phone.

“What are you doing?” Tony’s smooth voice came from behind him as he walked into the bedroom from the closet, fixing the lapel pin on his jacket.

Peter let out a very startled “Mr. Stark!” while practically throwing his hoodie as a defense mechanism.

“Oh, I'm horribly wounded,” Tony said dryly. “Why are you sneaking?”

“I’m not!” Peter’s face and chest flush before he admits, “Okay. I’m just not fully dressed yet, and didn’t want to have this exact interaction that we’re having right now.”

Tony smirked, walking back into his closet. He returned shortly with a t-shirt Peter had seen the other man wear multiple times.

“Meet me in the car in five minutes if you want a ride to school,” he said as he handed off the shirt, swiftly walking out of the room.

After he put on the shirt, he grabbed his backpack off the workbench, running to the elevator to make the quick trip down to the garage. He got in the back of the only one with the engine running, and it started moving the moment he was buckled in.

“Are you free this evening?” Tony asked without looking up at him from the newspaper article he read.

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. He faced him as much as he could in the seat, smiling excitedly.

“Good. Come back here after school, I should be done with my meetings by then. If I’m not, find a way to entertain yourself without…. breaking anything.”

Peter turned away then, grinning at the world that they passed on the way to his school. The car stopped right out front, and Peter got out quickly so the line of cars behind them wouldn’t start honking. He shouted a quick farewell before running up the steps.

Tony gave a quick two finger wave after the door was already shut. He rolled down the window, taking in a big gulp of air. His chest had felt tight since he woke up, and knew it had nothing to do with his arc reactor and absolutely everything to do with the teen that slept in his bed the previous nights.

 


	2. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a major lapse in judgement

Peter showed up at the loft just a few minutes after Tony finally got comfortable in his sweats and an old t-shirt. He looked eager to help, as always, but the circles under his eyes were still too apparent to make Tony happy. Peter dropped his backpack off on a chair, coming to meet the older man at the table. 

“How can I help, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked as a greeting while he took a seat. His honey brown eyes scanning Tony’s face.

Tony pointed to the small cart in the corner of the room filled with alcohol.

“Get two glasses and pour two fingers of whiskey in each,” Tony said before turning back to what he was doing.

He could tell Peter’s mind was rushing with questions by the way he just stared at him, but he eventually got up. He kneeled down to read all of the bottles before finally picking one up. He poured too much into each glass, but set them both beside Tony’s work.

“Rough day, Mr. Stark?”

“Not at all. I just called your school to check on your finals and you got excellent grades on all of them, so I figured we could celebrate.” Tony slid one of the glasses closer to Peter.

Peter took it, staring into the dark liquor. “Oh. Thank you, Mr. Stark.” He smiled before going to take a big gulp of the liquid. Tony grabbed the glass when it came crashing onto the table to stop it from toppling over, but he was still a little shocked when Peter’s fist slammed into the surface.

Tony watched as his face turned red while he struggled to swallow the liquid. His brows shot up in surprise as he shook his head. “I forgot you don’t drink,” he said as an apology as he walked over to the cart himself. He crouched down the find a long forgotten bottle in the back, a large bottle of wine. Pink wine.

“You can drink this, if you’d like. Takes like a spritzer,” Tony said as he settled in. He poured the remainder of Peter’s glass into his own, then filled it back up with pink wine. “Sip,” he instructed the boy.

Peter took a cautious sip at first, but then he was drinking it generously. “That’s much better, Mr. Stark. Thank you. Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

“Why did you call my school? My grades have never slipped.”

“Because, kid. If I'm going to write a recommendation for MIT I need to make sure it's going to someone who's actually willing to put in the work,” Tony said before sipping his whiskey.

Peter's face went through multiple emotions in a matter of second, but it finally landed on joy as he lunged forward to give the older man a tight hug.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. I won't let you down, I swear.”

“You better not,” Tony said as he patted the boy's back, gripping onto the back of his shirt and pulling him away when it went on a little too long.

They did a bit more work until Peter’s hands started to get a little more clumsy than usual, due to his multiple glasses of rosé. Tony used his foot to turn Peter around so he was no longer facing the table when he was about to spill his drink.

“Do you like movies?” Tony asked.

“I love them, Mr. Stark!”

“Good. Go find one while I order pizza,” he said as he gently nudged Peter in the direction of the TV and leather couch.

Tony found Peter in the direct center of the couch, just a few feet on either side of him. He was scrolling quickly through Netflix, trying to find something that looked good. Any time a movie seemed to be settled on, the boy would go back to look for another option. It took him until the pizza arrived to finally settle on Watchmen, after Tony had told him repeatedly that it was a good choice.

They filled up on pizza, Peter eventually sitting back on the couch to suck the grease off of his fingers. Tony’s gaze pulled from the screen a few times, torn between wanting to ask him to stop and encouraging him to eat more pizza so he had a reason to do it again. He eventually stopped, switching back to sipping on his current glass of wine.

Tony was surprised to find that Peter was actually pretty quiet during movies, only reacting when necessary, a quick, “Did you see that, Mr. Stark?” and not trying to start a conversation about something completely unrelated.

It’s during the movie’s sex scene that Tony noticed Peter’s breathing. Slightly harder than normal, his eyes hooded and lips parted as his eyes flickered between the two bodies in the scene. His neck, cheeks and ears were all the same shade of pink. His subtle Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, and Tony felt himself glued to the spot. When Peter turned that hungry gaze on him, noticing his starting, Tony quickly turned away.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony ignored him until the scene is over. He still caught Peter looking at him occasionally, and he decided to ignore everything outside of the movie.

“Mr. Stark? When did you get your first girlfriend?” Peter’s voice was level, but still had a touch of roughness to it.

“I was twelve,” Tony said, still refusing to look at him.

“ _ Twelve? _ God, I don’t stand a chance.”

“A chance at what?”

“Anybody,” Peter said before releasing a long sigh.

Tony laughed. Not at the boy, but the entirely  _ wrong _ statement. Peter is, was, and most likely always will be handsome. He was a dedicated, hard worker, and an absolute joy to be around. He just laughed again, his head shaking.

“Kid, that’s not true.”

“Mr. Stark, I haven’t even been kissed yet.”

Tony now turned to face Peter, confusion covering his face.

“ _ That _ is not true.”

“Yes it is.”

“You can kiss me,” Tony said the words before fully processing them, the whiskey clearly getting to his head.

Before he could correct his statement, Peter was moving forward to press a kiss to his open mouth. It was warm, wet, and awkward. Tony had to pull back with a chuckle.

Peter’s cheeks turned pink at the sound of the laugh and he began to retreat back to his seat on the couch. Tony grabbed his wrist, his head shaking.

“Can I show you?” he asked, lowering the boy’s arm again.

“Yes. Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter’s voice matched his excited nod, which Tony found disgustingly endearing.

“Okay,” Tony said, turning and putting one leg on the couch so he could properly face Peter. He’d had countless first kisses, but he couldn’t remember the last time he  _ taught _ someone how to kiss. “You don’t want to start off with tongue right away. It’s abhorrent, and you definitely don’t want that. Start gentle.”

Tony urged Peter to move closer so their knees touched. He gripped the boy’s cheeks, demonstrating the correct pressure and control he had in doing so by turning his head left, right, and then up and down.

Peter let out a laugh as he did so, which made Tony smile unabashedly.

“Okay, kid. Then you just,” Tony leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s warm mouth. It was already much better with both parties expecting it, as brief as it was. When Tony pulled back just slightly, Peter leaned forward to kiss him again, demonstrating what he had just learned.

“Like that, Mr. Stark?”

“That’s perfect, Peter,” Tony couldn’t hide the praise in his voice. The kid really was a fast learner, and increased his ability quite a bit with just one try. He removed his hands from Peter’s face, moving instead to push a few locks of golden hair from the younger man’s eyes.

“Mr. Stark, umm… Could we, just once, try with tongue?”

Tony closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. There was absolutely no way for this to end well, with the boy’s pink lips and Peter himself so eager to learn anything the man was willing to teach him. Still, he found himself nodding.

“Once,” he told Peter sternly.

“Y-yeah! Only once,” Peter agreed.

Tony gestured for him to move even closer, which he did quickly. His smile was bright, and Tony couldn’t help but smile back at the way his honeyed eyes looked up at him. Tony cleared his throat.

“Okay, I’m just going to have to demonstrate because words aren’t going to help you,” Tony said.

Peter’s nodding only ceased when Tony cupped his jaw again firmly. He leaned in to kiss him once again, a little more firmly this time. The boy, as always, was very receptive to what he was learning.

As Tony moved to deepen the kiss, his tongue searching for Peter's, he realized that their angle was all wrong. Bodies twisted uncomfortably just to face each other, making their movements labored. He reached over to wrap his hands around Peter's waist, dragging him into his lap which earned him a surprised sound.

He didn't think it would be a bad idea until Peter settled his weight into his lap, the boy's warm chest pressed against his. Peter's hands found their way into Tony's hair, not pulling, but just getting a feel for it.

It wasn't until Tony had gotten his own grip on the boy's hair, tilting his head back so he could drag kisses and bites over the pale throat now exposed to him, that he realized exactly what he was doing. Making out with his drunk, underaged, and currently whimpering intern.

He knocked the breathless kid back onto the couch, needing some space to clear his head. Concerned eyes looked up at him from a few feet away, Peter's head tilted curiously.

“Did I do something wrong, Mr. Stark? I just tried doing what you showed me. I… What did I do wrong?” Peter looked down at his hands as if  _ they  _ crossed the line and not Tony himself.

“Hey,” Tony's tone had Peter looking up at him right away. Still, Tony gripped his chin in case he tried turning his gaze elsewhere. “You were perfect, kid. This just… can't happen. You're drunk, and  _ young _ , and I'm sorry. Look, you should go to bed, I'll be in there soon.”

Peter left without another word, the bedroom door clicking shut behind the slightly stumbling boy.

Tony had no doubt that he was smart, but he could be an absolute idiot at times, and this was definitely one of those times. He knew he was fucked the moment he saw Peter's face light up with the praise. He wanted to keep him here in his lap to see what other praise he could earn before the sun came up.

Even he had to have his limits, though. Would Peter ever had asked when he were sober? Would his reaction be different if he  _ were  _ sober? How far would he have allowed himself to go tonight without his own painfully sobering thoughts?

He pulled himself off of the couch, making his way into his bedroom. He found Peter spread out on the bed. Tony's shirt on the floor, and his jeans half pulled down his legs, fast asleep.

Tony dragged a hand over his face, blowing out a breath. God, he was going to hell and it would likely be at the hands of Peter Parker.

...  
  


When Peter woke, it was with a splitting headache and his legs tangled in his jeans. His hand was resting on a piece of paper with Tony's rushed writing on it, and he read as he worked his jeans completely off.

 

_ Kid, _

_ I'm going out of town for a few days. Work stuff. Stay out of trouble.  _

_ Tony _

 

“Work stuff? Avengers stuff?” Peter asked to an empty room. He felt hurt by it, not being invited. He always felt so left out when it came to these things.

He scrubbed a hand over his mouth, wiping away the small spot of drool. His lips felt  _ different _ . He could still feel the scrape off Tony's mustache on his skin and he wanted more of it.

_ No _ , he thought.  _ It was just a one time thing.  _ Why did he have to specify that it would only happen once? Now Tony was just gone, probably saving the world while he was stuck here with his first hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I truly hope you're all enjoying this fic. I have so many ideas for these two!


	3. Definition of a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two postings in one day because I have very limited self control!

“Do you like this kid?” Bruce asked from the other side of the table.

“No, of course not. That would be ridiculous.”

“So, you don't like him. That's why you kissed him and then ran away to sleep on my couch.”

“Precisely,” Tony said. He downed his drink and then went to rubbing over his brow again. The hairs there going every which way.

“I don't believe you,” Bruce said simply.

“I didn't ask you to believe me, I asked you what I should do.”

“I think you should talk to Peter”– Bruce began causing Tony to scoff.– “and figure this out with him. Maybe the two of you together can figure out the solution to this problem.”

“This isn't a problem.”

“You falling for your high school intern and then moving in on my couch is exactly what I would call a problem, Tony.”

 …

Tony woke to his bag falling on his stomach, a loud grunt sounding from him. He found Bruce standing above him, look entirely annoyed.

“Go home, Tony. It's been eight days, just go talk to him.”

“What time is it?” Tony asked, sitting up. It was still light out, the sun slowly setting.

“It's time to go home. I called Happy, he'll be here soon.”

…

 Tony felt restless the whole way home. He kept reaching into his pocket to pull out the phone he had been avoiding for over a week.

When he finally pulled out his phone he felt it vibrate in his hand, showing that he had received not one, but 12 messages from Peter with more still flowing in.

  _Where'd you go Mr. Stark?_

_Are you going to be back soon?_

_Hey can I go with you next time??? I still have the suit_

_I have an idea that might help with your bracer_

_I'm ready to work Mr. Stark_

_Hello????_

_Oh man you probably don't have service so this is going to be embarrassing_

_Wait am I fired?_

_Oh my God I am fired huh??? I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you._

_Wait I left my physics book there can I come pick it up if I'm fired?_

_Do I need to return the suit?_

_Is this because of the kiss?_

 

Tony typed out a response, releasing a slow breath of air as he did. He saw that Peter had stopped typing the moment he began.

  _You're not fired, kid. The suit is yours. Are you busy?_

“I shouldn't have kissed you?” Tony muttered to himself. Did Peter actually regret it? Did he just say that in an attempt to save his internship that was never in any harm to begin with?

 He received the next few messages before he could spiral into a panic about it.

  _No_

_Disregard those last messages please_

 Tony felt himself smiling as he wrote out:

  _No. Meet me at the workshop._

  _I'll be right there Mr Stark!;!!_

 He rubbed his fingers over his tired eyes, closing them momentarily. Even the mistake in his exclamations made his chest tighten. What was he going to say to this kid? _Hey, I actually really liked kissing you. I like having you around even if we are just sharing a space while we each do our own thing. I like all of your ideas, and I think you might be smarter than me. I love the way my shirts look when you're wearing them even if they are three sizes too big. You fucking terrify me._

No. He couldn't say any of that without knowing how the kid felt about him. Fuck, maybe Bruce was right. He was certainly right about whatever _this_ was being a problem.

 …

When he got up to the floor of his work space, he was surprised to find that Peter wasn't already waiting for him. He dropped his bag onto the floor, kicking off his shoes beside it. _God_ , it felt good to be back here.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is the kid?” Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen to check the fridge.

“Peter Parker is here,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice responded quickly.

Tony walked far enough into the vast space of the loft to look at the elevators doors, no activity detected at all.

“No, he's not.”

Tony heard a tapping on glass, followed by Peter's voice.

“Mr. Stark!”

Tony sighed, going to check the window directly in front of him. When he pulled back the curtain he saw a small gloved finger reaching around to rap frantically on the glass.

He opened the window quickly, grabbing Peter by the arm and tossing him inside. He landed on his feet but immediately dropped to his knees to catch his breath. His hands fell to the floor as if happy to be grounded again.

“Are you trying to kill yourself, Peter?” Tony couldn't hide the frustration or worry from his voice.

“N–no! I just…” he let out a pained breath, holding a hand over his chest. “I just thought it would be faster than waiting for you, but the window was closed. God, do you know high up this place is?”

“I built it, kid.”

“Right.” His masked eyes blinked quickly before he jumped to his feet. “Where'd you go, Mr. Stark? Somewhere exciting?”

“I went to go see Bruce,” Tony said as he walked passed Peter. He tugged on the back of his mask, the silken material falling easily into his hand. He held onto it as he walked back into the kitchen.

“You stayed in New York?” Peter said, sounding pained.

Tony clicked his tongue, nodding.

“Yeah. I just needed to go let off some steam, I guess.” Tony avoided the kid's eyes as he spoke, knowing exactly what he would see in them.

“This is about the kiss?”

“You know, not really about the kiss itself. Just the aftermath of it,” Tony said while busying himself trying to find anything other than leftover pizza that he could eat.

“You left because you wanted to avoid the…. Consequences, or whatever?”

“I left because I didn't want to have this exact interaction we're having right now,” Tony said. His hands went down on the island so he could finally face Peter.

Peter's brows just rose when he heard his own words getting thrown back at him. In one swift movement he shot a web onto the ceiling, launching himself onto the island so he was directly in front of Tony.

Peter finally said, “Listen, Mr. Stark. We can forget all about that. We both agreed it would be a one time thing, and it doesn't have to happen again. I wouldn't _mind_ if it did, hey I would even _prefer_ if it happened again. But it doesn't have to. I haven't told anyone, if that's what you're worried about,  I just said that you were away for business. Which was really messed up, by the way, you don't need to lie to me. I can handle the truth, Mr. Stark. I just don't see why you ran away when I totally thought that the enjoyment of the kiss was mutual. It might have been bad for you, but for me it was–”

“It wasn't bad for me,” Tony said, completely interrupting the boy.

“– really, _really_ good. What?” Peter asked, his brows once again raised.

“It wasn't a bad kiss at all. That's the problem.”

“That's the problem,” Peter repeated. He said it slowly, as if it was his first time speaking.

“Well, that's the tip of the problematic iceberg, really.”

“That's a problem how, exactly?” Peter asked.

Tony's head rolled back so he could look up. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to figure out a way to phrase his thoughts. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, and he released a calming breath. He cleared his throat before speaking to the ceiling.

“It's a problem because I didn't want to stop kissing you then, and I want to kiss you right now. Which is a problem for a multitude of reasons that I really don't want to deal with right now. I'm just happy to see you, and I'm glad you didn't fall off the side of my building because I took too long to come back for you.”

“You want to kiss me now?” Peter asked, and Tony could _hear_ his grin.

“That's all you got from that?” Tony couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. “Christ, kid.”

“It sounded like the most important, uh… _problem_ at the moment.”

Tony smiled, picking up Peter's hand from his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his knuckles, enjoying the warmth on his lips, before replacing it.

“I'm sorry for being gone so long,” Tony said.

“Hey, I haven't forgiven you for that yet. You lied to me!”

Tony just laughed, pulling out his phone to dial a number for takeout.

“Do you want fried rice?”

Peter didn't respond for a moment, but eventually said, “Orange chicken as well. Are you getting wantons?”

“I'm not a complete monster, Peter.”

  



	4. I Liked It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual assault (unwanted groping by unnamed character)

Tony watched Peter from his desk. He worked on some paperwork for Stark Industries while Peter sat at the workbench. He had described his idea to fix the gauntlet, and had taken it to see if it would actually help.

Tony watched the muscles in his back as he worked, the boy actually wearing one of his own shirts today. He worked with such ease, grabbing each tool as he needed it. His leg bounced, but his hands stayed perfectly steady.

“Will you come to a work thing with me tonight?”

Peter turned to look at him, his brows furrowed slightly.

“What kind of work thing?” Peter asked.

“An informal press conference.”

“Mr. Stark, all of your press conferences are informal.”

Tony laughed a bit at that, but he couldn't deny that fact of it all.

“You don't have to call me Mr. Stark, you know.”

“What else am I supposed to call you?”

“You could try Tony?”

Peter's nose scrunched up at that as he shook his head.

“That's never going to happen. But I will go with you to your work thing.”

…

 

“I thought this was supposed to be informal,” Peter said as he looked over Tony's shoulder to check himself in the mirror.

“The setting is informal, and there's an open bar. Nothing, aside from the outfits, is going to be formal about this,” Tony said. He stepped away from the mirror so Peter could finally see the full outfit.

This suit fit him nicely, not too tight, and certainly not as baggy as the one he had in the closet at home. He smiled a bit, adjusting the sleeves like he had seen Tony do countless times.

“You look great,” Tony said. He pressed a kiss to Peter's hair before he went to pick watches for both of them. He fastened Peter's to his wrist after he put on his own.

“Are you ready to go wow everyone, Peter?”

…

 

Peter was not expecting a grand ballroom to host a press conference. The room was filled with tables full of guests, waiters rushing to fill orders and serve drinks. He sipped on Sprite while Tony gave his speech, already sitting at their table.

It really was extremely informal. Everyone talking over each other, trying to get Tony's attention. He introduced everyone to Peter Parker, letting them know that in a few years they would be interviewing him about his advances.

Peter shook every hand offered to him, the tips of his ears pink from Tony's praise. Tony, much to Peter's surprise, kept him pressed against his side all night, an arm wrapped around his waist as he spoke.

As the interviews settled, so did all of the guests. Everyone was sat at large tables, drinks in hand while they ate the assortment of foods placed in front of them.

Peter was talking to a woman – whose name he had immediately forgotten – about his plans for college, while Tony was explaining to someone beside him that he couldn't talk about the Avengers’ plans for the future.

Peter was thoroughly enjoying himself, eating the different fingers foods from his plate. He even ate a few of Tony's olives which earned him a playful glare. He caught eyes with the man Tony had been talking to, who was glaring at him with not a hint of mirth in his eyes. Peter quickly looked away, excusing himself to the restroom.

Tony squeezed his hand under the table before he left, returning to his conversation.

Peter shut himself in a stall, shaking out his hands in an attempt to clear out some of the anxiety he felt in his body. He knew he was far too young to be at the party, but no one had said that. To his face, at least.

After rolling out his neck, he finally took a piss. He heard the door open, footsteps calmly entering the room. He didn't think anything of it, since there were multiple stalls, but then he heard a knock on his door.

“Oh, one second, man. This one is occupied but I'm just finishing up,” Peter said as he tucked himself back away in his slacks. He carefully zipped up before opening the door.

There was the man who had been glaring at him across the table. Peter quickly avoided eye contact, trying to scoot around him.

“It's all yours.”

He felt a shove on his shoulder, causing him to stumble for a single step before he regained his balance. He turned to look at the man, confusion lacing his expression.

“Excuse me?” was all he could think to say.

“What are you, Tony's new plaything? Trying to work your way through college while manipulating Tony out of his money?”

Peter laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. He held up his still unwashed hands in surrender.

“Hey, man. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. But he's waiting for me, so I'm just going to wash my hands and head back out to the party.”

Peter turned to wash his hands, but before he could get the water flowing he felt a hand grab his ass roughly.

“Is this an hourly thing? How much are you charging that old man?”

Peter swatted the hand away, shoving his forearm into the man's chest so he had no choice but to back away from him.

“Do _not_ touch me. That's not at all what this is, and do not talk about Mr. Stark that way,” Peter said. His voice was strong, but his hands were shaking.

The man moved to advance on him again, so Peter shoved him easily down the long row of stalls until his back slammed again the accessible stall at the end.

“This one's occupied,” he heard a voice say before he rushed out of the room.

He weaved his way through the crowd, a few people attempting to stop him, but he _needed_ to find Tony. He went to the table but he was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the crowd, trying to hear the familiar voice. His breathing had become ragged, and he knew he was just a few moments away from either crying or screaming. Neither seemed appropriate for this setting.

He finally spotted Tony on the opposite of the room, so he rushed over. He collided with a waiter carrying a large tray of drinks, which he caught before it hit the ground.

“I am _so_ sorry,” he said while handing it back.

When he finally got closer to Tony, he could see that his face was full of concern. He tried pulling Peter into his arms, but he shook his head.

“Can I go wait in the car with Happy?” Peter asked into Tony's ear. He heard his voice falter, and when he pulled back Tony let out a breath.

“C'mon, let's go,” Tony said as he moved to guide them out of the room.

 

…

 

Peter was silent the entire ride home, but he never stopped moving. Fidgeting with the seat-belt, his jacket, his hair. Tony watched him, not sure what he could do to help.

Peter went to take a shower when they got back home, and Tony sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him. He had prepared a whole long speech about how Peter didn't have to go with him to events if he didn't like crowds, and that his comfort was more important than any public appearance.

The bathroom door swung open, and there stood Peter with his sweatpants hanging low, and his hair still damp. Tony completely forgot what he planned to say.

“This isn't about money, Mr. Stark,” Peter said.

Tony just looked at him, entirely caught off guard.

“I do not want your money. My feelings for you have nothing to do with money.”

“I never thought they did, you haven't mentioned money since the day I recruited you. What happened at dinner, Peter?”

“Your… _friend_ decided to greet me in the bathroom thinking that I was either a gold digger or a sex worker, or maybe both? He grabbed me, so I tossed him. He just thought I was after your money, and now I'm thinking that's what everyone had one their minds. It's not true, Mr. Stark.”

Tony got off of the bed, closing the distance between them. He placed both of his hands on Peter's shoulders, looking him in the eye before pulling him in for a tight hug. The kid immediately melted into it, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I am so sorry he touched you, Peter.”

Peter muttered something into his shoulder that he didn't quite catch, so he just kissed his temple. He lifted the boy up, Peter quickly adjusting his arms so he could wrap his legs around Tony.

He took them to bed where he sat against the headrest with Peter in his lap. Tony dragged his blunt nails lightly across his exposed back, listening to the boy breathe. He could hear his heart pounding, and he felt a very obvious erection weighing on his skin but Peter didn't mention it so he wouldn't either.

“I'm sorry you had a rough night, baby boy,” Tony said against Peter's neck before pressing a kiss there.

He felt Peter tense in his arms, and he would have been sent into a spiral of panic if he didn't feel the dick pressed against his stomach twitch.

“Should I not have said that?” Tony asked, pulling away to survey Peter's face.

Peter just smiled a bit, red from his chest to the tips of his ears. When he leaned in to kiss Tony, their lips moving together easily, he did so with a hunger he hadn't shown before. After the kiss broke, it was Tony who was left breathless.

“I liked it,” Peter said, though the kiss had already proven that to Tony.

  



	5. Spidey Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a terrible, no good, very bad feeling about today.

Tony stayed awake that night. He had attempted sleep, but his thoughts were loud and constant. Guilt had his chest feeling tight. He couldn't protect Peter tonight, not even from someone as simple as Thomas. He had already sent a message to HR to inform them that he  would no longer be welcome at any further press conferences, and that if his partnership continued, the whole company would be banned.

He ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. When was the last time he got a haircut? It must have been months ago, judging by the length of it now. It looked good, but Peter had always kept it in such a specific way.

God, when was the last time Peter mentioned spending time with one of his friends, or even his aunt May? When did he last do something that  _ he  _ wanted to do? Tony swallowed around the lump in his throat, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead.

He wanted to hold him here for as long as he would allow. But having him here must have been holding him back, right? Holding him back from experiencing normal human things. Tony took a deep breath, deciding right then that he needed to give Peter more space. He could still protect him, just from a distance.

 

…

 

“You should start sleeping at home on weekdays,” Tony said while chewing on the toast Peter had made for him. “I wouldn't want your grades to start slipping because you're always here.”

“I have a 4.3 GPA, and it has only shown signs of rising, Mr. Stark.”

Tony raised his brows, and Peter mimicked the action. They stared at each other, Tony's expression motionless until Peter finally back down.

“Oh, c'mon!”

“This isn't up for discussion,” Tony said.

“You're not worried about my grades,” Peter muttered as he took a large bite of his own toast.

“You don't know what I'm worried about, kid.”

“No,” Peter said. “I honestly don't.”

Again, they looked at each other. It wasn't a challenging moment, but a pleading one.

 

…

 

When Peter woke in his twin bed, he immediately knew something was off. It was a prickly feeling all over his skin that he couldn't get rid of, even as he scrubbed himself in a hot shower.

He dressed with his suit under his jeans and t-shirt, something he hadn't done since he was spending so much time at Tony's. Today, though, he knew he was going to need it.

He gave May a hug on his way out the door, and she held him a little bit longer than usual.

“I'm glad to have you back, Peter,” she said before finally releasing him. She handed him a brown bag lunch, and he hugged her one more time before leaving.

The hairs on his neck rose and stood his entire walk to school. He continuously looked behind his shoulder, but he didn't see anything different than normal. It was still just Queens, but he couldn't shake it.

Peter found Ned waiting for him outside of the school, and he quickly grabbed his arm to bring him inside.

“Hey, have you noticed anything weird about today?” Peter asked as they walked to class.

“Aside from you not getting dropped off by Tony Stark, no. Did you get fired?”

“No. At least, I don't think so. No, definitely not.”

“It's just a Monday, dude,” Ned said. “You'll stop feeling weird after lunch.”

 

…

 

He did  _ not  _ stop feeling weird after lunch. It actually got much worse as the day went on, the prickling on his skin making it seem like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't stop moving, his hands doing nothing to soothe the sensation.

He thought he could just wait it out, but then he heard someone whisper, “What is Parker coming down from?”

“I'm going home,” he told Ned before standing up. He headed to a bathroom that he knew had a window he could fit through.

He pulled out his phone, typing out a message to Tony.

 

_ Something about today doesn't feel right _

_ I miss you, too. _

_ No _

_ I mean I miss you too  _

_ but that's not what I'm talking about _

_ Spidey senses are at 11 today _

_ You're not going to change my mind, Peter. _

 

Peter let out a frustrated sound, gripping his phone so tightly that he was afraid he might break it. How could no one else feel this? He just slid it into his pocket to avoid dropping it before slipping out the window.

He only got a few blocks before pulling out his headphones. He slipped them in, hoping the bass would make the uneasiness go away. He turned down his favorite shortcut alley, the hairs on the back of his neck raising.

In a single movement he dodged  _ whatever  _ was coming towards his head while pulling out the headphones. The music still played loudly as he swung around to see who it was. Of course, there was the man from the dinner, appearing far more drunk than before. Hands stuffed in the pockets of the black hoodie he was wearing.

“ _ You, _ ” the man slurred. “You little fucking  _ gold-digger. _ ”

The man attempted to spit on Peter’s Converse, but he moved away from the stream.

“What is your problem, man?” Peter asked with a laugh. “Don’t you have anything better to do than to harrass me  _ again _ ?”

The man let out his own mirthless laugh.

“No, actually. I don’t. Because you ruined my fucking life.”

He pulled his hands out of the hoodie pocket, producing a rather large handgun. Peter felt his heart falter before it began racing. He could hear it pounding in his ears, vision tunneling in on the gun. He swiftly kicked the gun out of his hand before turning to run as fast as he could down the alley.

He had never been a runner, and his muscles screamed at him because of it. At the first dumpster he spotted he crouched behind it, getting out of his clothes. He stuffed them into his backpack, securing it to the side of the trash with a large web.

When he finally looked up after sliding on his mask, the man was already standing above him. The gun had switched hands, but it was still directly in front of him. He raised his shaking gloved hands in surrender.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now,” the man said. He pressed the gun to Peter’s forehead, and the masked eyes screwed shut.

“I can give you ten,” Peter wiggled his fingers a bit before he shot out a web. The force of it pushed the man back far enough for him to stand.

Peter brought a kick to the man’s stomach, sending him to the brick wall on the other side of the alley. He quickly shot webs to each of his hands, securing them so he couldn’t move. His hands were shaking as he got to work at shooting webs to the rest of his body.

When he was finally done, and the man couldn’t move an inch, he stepped back to catch a breath. The skin prickling feeling was mostly gone, but now  _ he _ wanted to be gone.

He sat back against the wall, drawing his knees to his chest and then resting his forehead against his knees so he didn’t have to look at the man he had bound to the wall.

“Karen,” Peter said with a shaky voice. “Can you please call Mr. Stark?”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. No One Ever Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony "takes care of it."

“Notice: Peter Parker's heart rate is elevated,” came F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice from Tony's phone. He was rereading the texts Peter had sent him, feeling uneasy about it all. 

Peter's heart rate had been elevated since he woke up, so Tony had just assumed it was anxiety. He definitely had anxiety of his own after sending the boy home last night. He really thought it was best for him.

“Show me his chart,” Tony said. He flicked his wrist, Peter's EKG projecting in front of him. There was a significant spike in the last minute.

Tony dropped his phone, running to his most trusted suit. As soon as he stepped in it began assembling around him. Once the mask slid over his face, he was gone.

“Take me to Peter,” he told F.R.I.D.A.Y. who launched him to Queens.

“Incoming call from–” F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice began. Tony immediately accepted the call.

“Peter? Baby, I'm on my way. Are you okay?”

“No,” said Peter's slightly muffled voice.

“Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“What happened?” Tony asked.

“I was right,” Peter said before sniffling. “When will you be here?”

“38 seconds,” Tony said, his voice tight.

He landed easily right in front of Peter who was in full Spider mode. He stepped out of his own suit, moving to kneel in front of the small tightly-wound bundle of a boy.

“Peter,” Tony said softly. “I'm here, baby boy. Are you sure you're not hurt?”

Tony briefly saw the whites of the masked eyes before Peter pulled him in for a hug. He crushed him to his chest, his face hiding in his neck. Tony quickly tapped his side until he was released as he felt the blood rush to his face.

He sat back on the ground to catch a full breath of air. God, did he underestimate this kid sometimes. He looked over his shoulder at Thomas with a sigh. When he saw the gun he had to turn away.

“Peter, I should have listened to you. I should  _ always  _ listen to you. God, you're amazing,” Tony said as he cupped Peter's masked cheek. “You could have gotten really hurt” –or  _ killed– _ “but you defended yourself. You should have never been in this situation in the first place, but you took care of it.”

“All I did was stick him to a wall,” Peter said. His head was tilted so he could look at Thomas, from the redness of his face he was clearly struggling.

“No, you completely incapacitated Thomas. I can take care of him from here, sweet boy.”

“What? No! Do  _ not _ kill him, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. The large white eyes wide with horror.

“Hey, I never said he was going to be killed. Just taken care of. Those webs take, what, an hour to dissolve?”

“Two.”

“Okay,” Tony said. “Let's get you home and I'll be back in time to take care of him.”

“What does 'take care of him’ mean, exactly?”

“It means he will never bother you again, for as long as you live.”

…

 

Tony watched as Peter got out of the suit. It slid off of him easily, and he was able to step into the sweatpants he was given. He crawled onto the large bed, spreading out his limbs.

Tony ran his hand down his leg from the top of his thigh until he reached his ankle. He gave it a quick squeeze before releasing it.

“Will you be okay until I get back?”

“Do you have to go?” Peter asked into the sheets.

“Someone has to. It will be quick, sweet boy. Faster than you can spell onomatopoeia.”

“O-n-o-m-a-t-o-p-o-e-i-a,” Peter's muffled voice said.

Tony smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to the small of his back.

“Much, much slower than that. I will be back very soon.”

 

…

 

He gets Thomas, who has long since passed out, into the car. He didn't lay a single hand on him to cause harm because he knew Peter would be disappointed. Any time he looked at the man, though, he was tempted. So he kept his gaze averted. 

Tony looked at his phone, already regretting the number he was about to dial. A few years ago, he met a man that offered to help anyone disappear if Tony could meet his price. Of course, he could do so without batting an eyelid but the man still had a conscience.

He put the phone to his ear, blowing out a breath as he listened to the dial tone. The call was answered on the second ring.

“Mr. Anthony Edward Stark.  _ Iron Man _ .” The voice was cold on the other end. Tony still vividly remembers the moment he met him, the predatory eyes that matched the voice perfectly. Tony didn't want to meet with him again, even in the suit.

“Is your offer still available?” Tony meant to sound casual, but he knew he voice wavered.

The man laughed. It chilled Tony to the bone.

“I answered the call, didn't I? What can I help you with, man of iron?”

“I need someone to disappear. Not dead, but gone. I do not want him to be able to find his way back here, under any circumstances.”

“Mmmm,” the voice sounded pleased. “I can make that happen. You have my money?”

“I have  _ the _ money. It will be on the plane with him.”

Tony looked around the car, the duffle bags full of cash surrounding every surface, including Thomas.

“Excellent. You know where to send him?”

“Same place you told me before?” Tony asked. He hadn't even considered the possibility that he didn't know where the hell Thomas was going. He just wanted him  _ gone. _

“Of course, Mr. Tony Stark. No one ever leaves here.”

When the click sounded to let Tony know the call had ended, he let out a sigh of relief and allowed his head to rest against the back of his seat.

 

…

  
  


The room is dark when he gets back, the curtains drawn to block out any remaining light outside. He kicks off his shoes by the door, sliding out of his jeans and t-shirt.

He found Peter sprawled out on the bed, exactly how he left him. Tony wanted to touch him, but they both needed to rest. Physical comforting could wait until the morning.

Tony got into bed, avoiding Peter's limbs. Once he closed his eyes, he heard the muffled voice.

“Did you kill him?” Peter asked. He was still facing the other direction, but Tony wanted to see his face.

“Of course not. You want him alive, he's going to stay alive.”

Peter rolled over, looking up at Tony skeptically.

“Do you promise?”

Tony was about to respond when Peter's hand appeared from below the sheets. Tony stared at the pinky held out in front of his face for a few seconds before he linked his own with it.

“I  _ pinky _ promise,” swore Tony.

The smile he earned from Peter had his throat tightening. It was made up of warmth and trust, and Tony never wanted it to leave.

“Come away with me, Peter.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and kind words! I'm pretty nervous about sharing my writing with others, but the overwhelming positivity I've received has made me so excited to share a new chapter with you all every day.
> 
> I hope you all have an excellent start to your weekend.


	7. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of slow chapter leading up to the boys' much needed vacation!

Breakfast was rough for Tony. Peter prepared them both some food, since he knew how helpless the older man was in the kitchen. Sliced fruit, toast, and scrambled eggs were spread across the table.

Tony ate in silence, Peter scraping the burnt bits of his toast off with a knife instead of actually having his own meal. He allowed it until his hands were tingling from his nerves.

“Okay, Peter. Can you please just ask me whatever it is you're wanting to ask me? I will answer everything honestly, and to the best of my–”

“Who is that guy?”

Tony had expected a few more moments of silence, so he was surprised to finally hear Peter's voice.

“Oh! Thomas and I went on a single date, years ago. Long before any of the Iron Man stuff came to be. It didn't exactly end on the best of terms. My fault, of course. He was ready to settle down, and I was not.”

“So you broke his heart,” Peter said.

“Not intentionally. He became a journalist, I became Iron Man, and I thought it was behind both of us. I didn't know he was going to be sat at our table, but when I saw him there I assumed being friendly would be the best idea.”

“You do that a lot, Mr. Stark.”

“I do what a lot?”

“Think you know everything,” Peter said as he took a bite of melon.

“I do,” Tony sighed out. “I have a feeling you're going to break me of that nasty habit, though.”

Peter smiled a bit at that before asking, “He's not dead?”

“God, do pinky promises not hold any merit in this penthouse?”

 

…

 

Peter held Tony's hand on the drive to his school. He never mentioned being nervous, but the white-knuckled grip spoke volumes. Happy spoke to Tony about a game he watched last night, and he asked just enough questions to get him to continue. 

Tony gave Peter's hand a squeeze before the boy slid out of the car. He went to shut the door behind him, but Tony's leg held it open. Peter ducked back in with raised brows.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

Tony got out of the car, buttoning the suit jacket he wore. He fixed Peter's collar with a smile. 

“I'm going to talk to your principal. We need you out of school next week."

"What? I can't just do that! They will never let me."

"I can do it, though, baby boy. I'll get it taken care of," Tony said as he made his way up the steps of the school. "You get to class, and I'll be here when you're done."

Peter watched him in awe as he disappeared through the door with the other students. He stood there until Happy shouted, "Close the door, kid!"

 

…

 

When Tony finally found the principal's office, it was just as bland as he expected it to be. Phones ringing, stale air, and God awful wallpaper.

“Have you guys ever thought about changing the layout in here?” Tony asked as he leaned against the counter, speaking to the woman seated at the desk on the other side.

“No,” her monotonous voice answered. “How can I help you Mr….?”

“Tony Stark.”

The woman made a face of disgusted disbelief before her eyes lifted to his face. He was undeniably Tony Stark, with his tinted glasses, dark blazer, and the signature facial hair.

“Oh! How can I help you, Mr. Stark?” The sudden excitement in her voice made Tony feel impatient, but he needed to get this done.

“Peter Parker isn't going to be here next week, he'll be out of the country.”

“Peter Parker?”

“Yes, Peter Parker. About this tall,”–he held his hand out just a few inches below the top of his head–“4.3 GPA that only shows signs of rising. My intern.”

“Of course, Peter Parker! Why will he be excused?”

Tony released a breath from his nose, reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket to pull out a business card.

“He will be out of the country, as I said before. Please send any of his school work to my email, and he'll have it all finished by the time he gets back.”

He turned to leave, then, before he could get sucked further into conversation. He wanted to go find Peter so he could watch him excel at all of his classes, but he had his own work to do.

 

…

 

“Where exactly will this  _ business trip  _ be?” May said as she diced onions. She added them to the sauce she had simmering on the stove before turning to look at Tony.

Peter was looking at him as well, not knowing the answer.  He wanted to ask, but he mostly was just happy to be leaving.

“Bali,” Tony said easily. “I have a colleague out there that is doing a study I just know Peter would be fascinated by.”

“Indonesia. What kind of study, exactly?” May asked, her pointed gaze turned to Peter.

“Astrophysics. He's studying a recently found galaxy to prove the expansion rate of–”

“I get it,” May said. Peter knew she didn't, which is why he brought it up in the first place.

“He'll be back by the next Monday, May. Ready to go back to school. I'll arrange to have his work sent with us so he won't fall behind,” Tony said.

May was silent as she chopped up more vegetables. Tony had her spaghetti a few times, but he was always eager for more. When his mouth opened to give more offerings to convince her to let Peter go, he just felt a warm hand touch his. Peter gave a quick shake of his head.

They waited until May set her knife down, wiping his hands on her apron. She looked back up at the boys, giving them each a long stare down. When neither of them cracked, she sighed.

“Fine, he can go. If you swear to protect Peter, Tony. He's all I have.”

“May, I will protect him with my life. I won't let anything happen to him.”

 

…

 

“I've never been to Bali,” Peter said as they boarded onto one of Tony's private jets.

“Kid, that honestly doesn't surprise me. Especially since I got you a passport only six months ago.”

Peter shot Tony a bland look, which made him laugh hard as he settled into his seat. Peter sat directly in front of him, glancing out the window. Tony knew he was nervous about the length of the flight, and running out of things to do in the small space they were confined to.

“How long will we be flying?” Peter asked. He tried making it sound casual, failing horribly.

“Roughly 22 hours,” Tony said.

Peter blew out a breath, moving to recline the back of his seat. Tony reached down, bringing Peter's feet onto his lap. He untied his Converse, setting them on the seat across the aisle from them. The wiggling toes brought a laugh out of him as he laid back in his own seat.

“You have nothing to worry about, sweet boy. It will be over before you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely unrelated, but has anyone else listened to Billie Eilish's new album? It's been keeping me entertained all afternoon.


	8. Most Exciting Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is not a vegetarian, nor was he a Boy Scout. He is bold as hell, though.

The plane ride was  _ not  _ over before Peter knew it. He was aware of every passing moment, his pent up energy making it impossible to relax. He was with Tony halfway across the world. In  _ Bali _ , of all places, just because. There was no mission, no lives to save, no danger to deal with. 

It was just him and Tony. He quickly noticed the imbalance between them. Tony touched him frequently and with ease, and Peter felt like his were few and far between. He  _ wanted  _ to touch him, though, so when Tony finally looked like he was getting tired Peter went to climb on his lap.

They slept like that, Peter's head on his shoulder, one of Tony's arms around the boy's waist, and the fingers of the other hand sliding experimentally down the back of his sweatpants. He wasn't trying to touch his most intimate parts, yet. Not without his full permission, but he needed to see his reaction.

Peter accidentally woke Tony by playing with his hair, and the man kissed him until his ears were pink.

When the plane finally landed, Peter slipped on his bag and waited by the door to be let out. He walked shakily down the steps, dropping to his knees to kiss the ground, but Tony pulled him up by his backpack.

“Please refrain from kissing a tarmac before you can kiss me in Bali, please.”

Peter pressed a kiss to Tony's lips, grinning up at him.

“We're in Bali,” Peter said excitedly.

“We are. Are you ready to see the house?”

…

 

The ride from the airport was beautiful. Peter kept his window rolled down, convinced that the glass would cause him to miss something. He saw temples in the distance, trees he had only seen online. The air was fresh, and he took in as much of it as he possibly could. 

Tony watched him with a smile on his face. He'd been here many times, so Peter was the most exciting attraction. He wanted to take him absolutely anywhere he desired to go, just so he could watch the boy's face light up.

Peter reached for Tony's hand before he leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Mr. Stark.”

…

 

“You  _ own  _ this place?” Peter asked as he explored the home. Tony had planned to give him a tour, put ended up just letting the kid explore. 

Peter entered through one door, and came out of another. Each time he looked a little lost, doing a quarter turn so he could go into the next door. Tony leaned against the wall of the main corridor, his arms crossed.

“Yeah, I own this,” he said. He also owned the land leading up to the ocean behind the house. A developer wanted to build beachfront condos, but he needed the view.

Tony waited for Peter to come out of the door at the end of the hall, the only logical place for him to appear given the layout. He heard a tapping behind him, but when he looked over his shoulder he saw nothing. When he turned back, Peter dropped from the ceiling in front of him.

Tony shouted, “Jesus Christ, Peter,” as Peter said “I like it here.” Tony clutched the arch reactor as he caught the breath that flew out of him from the scare.

“Let me show you outside,” Tony said as he began to walk away. He stopped briefly, holding his hand out to Peter who took it with a smile.

He took him through the main living space and the open kitchen so they could go through a sliding door. Once outside, Peter whistled at the sight of the large infinity pool overlooking the ocean. Being from New York City, pools were similar to a mythical creature, and he just wanted to jump right in.

Tony led him over to the the fire pit, which Peter  _ knew  _ he was going to be playing with once the sun went down. The island may be warm, but he wanted to impress Tony with his abilities.

…

 

Tony got groceries delivered after Peter insisted that he would cook. The boy had to laugh because Tony looked confused by something as simple as holding the bags. 

As Peter chopped up the vegetables, pan-frying them to perfection, Tony stayed pressed against his back. His arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder so he could see. They moved together with ease, Tony even helping by handing Peter the next ingredient.

Tony pressed kisses to Peter's throat as he asked, “Where did you learn to cook?”

“Aunt May. She told me that she refused to raise another man that can't cook.”

Tony's responding laugh was all breath against Peter's throat and it had the front of his jeans tightening. The man pressed against his back said nothing about the way his breath hitched, which had him feeling equal parts relieved and frustrated.

As they finally settled in for their meal, Tony asked, “Are you a vegetarian?”

Peter laughed, his head shaking. He couldn't count the times Tony had seen him eating meat, so the question caught him off guard.

“Dude, no. Not at all.”

“Oh… you didn't cook meat.”

“You didn't  _ buy _ any, Mr. Stark.”

The look of pure shock on Tony's face had Peter laughing so hard he fell off of his chair. He caught the piece of asparagus the man threw at him before shoving it in his mouth. Each time he tried to stand, Tony would knock him back down with his foot sending him into another fit of hard laughter.

…

 

At sundown, Peter started gathering all of the tools necessary to build a fire while Tony listened in on a business call. The one-sided conversation didn't interest him, so he carefully stacked the dried wood, shoving old physics notes under and between the logs.

Tony held out a lighter for Peter, which earned him a questioning look from the boy. He waved it off, pointing to the unlit logs.

Peter sat back to admire his work, shifting so he could check Tony's reaction with a proud smile.

“Hey, let's finish this conversation later. I'm on vacation,” Tony said. He waited a moment before continuing, “No. I will call you when I get back.”

Peter curled up, his chin resting on his knees as he watched the flames. He liked watching their breaking point, as they licked as high as possible, trying to find their next point of destruction. When he noticed Tony staring at him, his cheeks warmed.

“Come here, my pyromaniac,” Tony said as he spread his legs slightly, ready to accommodate the boy.

Peter settled onto his lap, wrapping Tony's arms around him which tightened instinctually. When Tony's head came to rest on his shoulder, Peter's reached up to comb his fingers through the older man's hair. Together, they watched the flames.

“Where did you learn to build a fire? Boy scouts?”

“No, Aunt May didn't like organized activities. I learned from YouTube, which she also did not like.”

The sudden graveness of Peter's voice had Tony laughing, so he had to press a kiss to the boy's cheek.

…

“Are you ever going to touch me?”

Peter asked the question so casually as the fire began to die down that Tony almost missed it. The fingers in his hair had him feeling soft and warm in his seat, eyes heavy.

“I'm touching you right now, Peter,” Tony said as he tightened his grip around his waist to emphasize his point.

“You know what I mean, Mr. Stark.”

“Mmm, I'm trying to not know everything. What do you mean?”

Tony pressed a kiss to his throat, humming against the warm skin. Peter tilted his head, allowing him easier access.

“Will you ever touch me”–Peter motioned to the general area of his lap–“down there?”

Tony moved one of his hands to rest on Peter's thigh.

“That's also not what I meant.”

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want to know if you want to touch my dick,” Peter rushed out.

Tony pressed a kiss to the outer shell of the ear he watched turn pink before asking, "Do you want me to touch you?"

“ _ Yes _ . I'm down for it if you are."   
  
"Down...?"   
  
"It means you're up for something, or want to do it," Peter explained.    
  
"So, you're up for it?" Tony tried. To him, it seemed like slang changed every 45 seconds, so he stopped trying to keep up.   
  
“Y-yeah! I mean, I can be. You'd just have give me a few seconds, but I  _ definitely  _ can be." 

Tony shook with laughter, the boy in his lap giving him an incredulous look.

“Yes, I want to touch your dick.”

“Cool,” Peter said with a relieved breath. “When?”

“Whenever you can ask for it properly, sweet boy. The first time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the weekend comes to a close, I decided it's time to post again. Saturday really kicked my ass, but writing was a nice break from it all. I hope you all have a great start to your week.


	9. Bellissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally asked for what he wants, and Tony is all too happy to oblige.

“Mr. Stark! The sun is about to rise,” Peter said as soon as the sky became a lighter shade of blue. Still, it was dark outside.

Tony quickly learned that Peter's form of jet-lag meant he didn't sleep. He could hear him all night tumbling down the halls, jumping into the pool, cooking, and video chatting with his friends back home.

Tony finally dragged himself out of bed, putting on some light clothes for the day. The moment his shoes and tinted glasses were on, Peter was taking his hand and leading him to the path down the beach.

“I came down here last night when you were sleeping, but I wanted you to see it as well,” Peter explained as he guided the man down the path.

They sat in the sand, just out of touch from the waves. The day was already warm, the sky just beginning to brighten. Peter buried his toes in the pale sand, his shoes laying discarded a few feet away.

“Y'know, Peter. I think we're on the wrong end of the house for sunrise,” Tony said as he pointed over his shoulder.

When Peter looked over his shoulder, his face fell a bit when he saw how much brighter the sun was over there. The sun beginning to rise on the other end of the island. He pursed his lips, something Tony noticed that he did only when he felt upset with himself.

“Hey,” Tony said. He didn't mean for it to be a reprimand, but it sounded like one. “It's still beautiful out here. We'll catch a stellar sunset.”

Peter nodded, but he still wore a look of disappointment as he watched the waves. Tony pushed on his shoulder, hard enough to throw him off balance. Before he could protest too much to being knocked into the sand, Tony was on him pressing kisses to his cheeks before finally landing on his mouth. He didn't stop until Peter smiled.

...

Tony felt Peter's eyes on him at every stop. When he licked a bit of fruit juice from his thumb, any time he fanned out his shirt to get some relief from the hot sun that blazed down on them. His gaze felt especially heavy when he was having a conversation with an elderly lady and offered to help lift some of the heavy crates of produce off of a truck for her. Peter stepped in to help without being asked.

It didn't really get under his skin until they were heading back to the house in the light rain, each carrying a handle of their bag of goods. Peter picked out a bunch of fruit and snack options for them to try, and Tony finally remembered to pick up some meat.

When Peter put away the groceries, the sweat and rain had his shirt sticking to his back. He was still being quiet, and Tony knew exactly what was on his mind. He just simply had to ask for it.

“I think I'm going to take a shower,” Tony said from his seat at the island.

“Oh,” Peter said. “Yeah, it is pretty warm.”

“It sure is.”–Tony slid from his seat, his hand held out for Peter–”Would you like to join me, Betty Crocker?”

“Y-yeah, Mr. Stark!”

…

 

The shower warmed up as Peter sat against the sink. Tony was about to pull his shirt off when he felt a hand touch his. He looked at Peter with raised brows.

“Can I do that?” Peter asked. Tony nodded as he lifted his hands away.

Peter undid each button with care. The shirt was large enough to pull over his head, but Tony found that he preferred it this way. When the cloth fell to the floor, his hands then moved to undo Tony's jeans.

Tony placed his hands on Peter's, his head shaking. “Ask first,” he said.

Peter nodded, his cheeks turning pink.

“Would you like me to take off your shirt, now?”

“Yes. Please, Mr. Stark.”

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple before he pulled the T-shirt over his head. The sweat made it cling, and they were both laughing by the time it got pulled over Peter's ears. They were now red from the abuse of the collar.

They smiled at each other before Peter asked, “Can I take off your pants? You can take off mine, if you'd like.”

They each took turns stripping each other until they were both nude. Peter's chest was pink, but he didn't hide from Tony's gaze over his body. They had both seen each other naked in one way or another, but never on purpose.

A quick peak when someone was in the shower at the workshop, in the morning when they were getting dressed, changing side by side after they got out of their respective armor. Never like this, though. So they drank each other in.

Tony knew how strong Peter was, but he never truly  _ saw  _ it. Peter’s arms were all muscle, the rest of his body matching perfectly. He was still small, quite tall, but narrow. He needed to be for how nimble he was.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked when he noticed Peter was being especially quiet.

“Yeah!” Peter said as his gaze finally lifted from Tony's body. “I've just never seen a naked person before so it's–”

“Scary?”

“–exciting.”

“You've seen yourself naked,” Tony noted.

“It's not the same,” Peter said as his gaze fell to Tony's dick.

“Your body is perfect, Peter. Come on, the water is going to get cold.”

…

They took a nap after their shower, both of them still naked. Peter laid on Tony, head on his chest while the older man's fingers played in his damp hair. They stayed like that until Peter got too warm and moved away, then fell asleep.

...

When Tony woke, he saw that Peter was drooling a small puddle onto the sheets from his open mouth, his dick already hard against the sheets. Tony reached out, wiping the warm saliva from his bottom lip. Peter caught his thumb in his mouth, tongue swiping experimentally across the calloused pad of it before he opened his eyes. It was a slow movement, one filled with intent that had Tony's balls feeling heavy.

They searched other's eyes for a moment, then Tony's thumb was sinking further into Peter's warm mouth. When he felt Peter suck on it, the air rushed out of him.

“Is this what you want, baby?” Tony asked as he ran his thumb over Peter's wet tongue. “All you need to do is  _ ask. _ I will give you anything you want.”

Peter gripped Tony's wrist, pulling back until his thumb released from his mouth with a soft  _ pop _ . The sound alone had Tony hard.

“Will you please touch my dick, Mr. Stark?”

…

Peter was panting below Tony, who had his mouth on his nipple. Tony learned quickly just how responsive Peter was to just about any touch, but especially when he used his mouth on him. Tony could tell Peter was trying to still for him, even if he wanted more than what he was being given.    
  
Tony pulled away from Peter's nipple with a scrape of his teeth, earning a swift cry from him, before he went to give the other one the same treatment. Peter was framed between Tony's arms, the man settled between his legs, but he still attempted to grind his hips up, seeking any friction he could get.    
  
"Slow down there, speed racer. I'm going to take my time with you," Tony said as he continued to move further down Peter's body. He kissed his way down Peter's stomach, nipping at the skin just below his belly button. Peter laughed breathlessly, reaching down to grip Tony's forearm.    
  
Peter had a small puddle of precum right at the tip of his dick, which Tony scooped up with his tongue with a pleased hum. "You  _ are _ a sweet boy," Tony said. Peter's chest bloomed with color, but he still nodded. How often had he tasted himself?    
  
Tony moved a little lower to nip at Peter's thigh until he let it fall to the side so he could get a proper look. " _ Bellissimo _ ," Tony said as he pressed a kiss to Peter's inner thigh. "Should I keep going?"   
  
" _ Yes _ , Mr. Stark," Peter said. Tony knew he was trying to sound encouraging, but instead he sounded desperate in a way that had Tony's nuts feeling heavy.   
  
Tony let his tongue swipe over the length of Peter's dick, earning a pained sound from the boy. He wrapped his hand around the base, guiding Peter's head into his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks, he took Peter until his nose rested against the short patch of hair.    
  
"Oh," Peter said. "Oh, my God."   
  
As Tony slowly lifted back up, Peter let out a cry that got higher along with the movement. Tony set a slow pace, wanting to see how many sounds he could draw out of Peter, who was so willing to give them. Peter's hands eventually found Tony's hair, not trying to guide him at all, but just needing something to hold on to.   
  
" _ Fuck me _ ," Peter practically whispered as his head fell back against his pillow. Tony barely heard him over the slick sounds of his mouth, but hearing Peter Parker swear for the first time had him pulling off of him.   
  
"Was that a request, or an exclamation, Peter?"   
  
Peter stared at Tony as he tried to catch his breath. With his eyes hooded and red lips parted like that, Tony really would give him anything he asked for in a moment's notice.   
  
"Both," Peter said.    
  
"Are you sure, baby boy?" Tony asked, mouth going to press kisses where Tony's thigh met his groin.    
  
"I'm sure, Mr. Stark."   
  
Tony gave Peter's dick one more long lick before he was getting off of the bed. Peter began to protest, but Tony wrapped his hand around his ankle to drag him along the silk sheets until his ass was hanging off the mattress. When Peter laughed, Tony leaned over to kiss him one more time, wanting to capture the sound.   
  
Tony's hand stayed looped around Peter's ankle as he kneeled down to look through his nightstand for his lube. As he searched he said, "If you get uncomfortable at any point, I want you to let me know. We can stop. Do you understand? At  _ any _ point."   
  
"I understand, Mr. Stark. I want this," Peter said as he reached down for his dick, which Tony let him stroke purely because he enjoyed the sound of his spit being used by the boy.    
  
Tony pulled out the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto two of his fingers. Peter moved his feet onto the mattress, moving himself until he could present his ass to Tony.    
  
"My God," Tony breathed leaning forward to swipe his tongue across the hole presented to him. "How did I find such a good boy?"   
  
Peter gave him a shy smile, though the hand on his dick sped up. Tony finally moved his hand away, replacing it with his own as he swiped his lubed fingers across Peter's asshole before gently easing his finger in. It was accepted so easily that Tony let out a groan at the same time Peter let out a keening moan.   
  
" _ Such _ a good boy," Tony crooned. He added a second finger, which sunk into the boy with very little resistance. He began to pump his fingers into him, settling into his knees so he could watch them disappear. "How often do you do this to yourself, Peter? Is this how you bring yourself off, with a couple of fingers in your hungry hole?"   
  
Peter just moaned in response, which Tony accepted as a yes, Mr. Stark. He curled his fingers slightly, pressing and rubbing against Peter's prostate which had his muscles contracting, breath stopping before he let out a guttural groan.    
  
"Mr. Stark,  _ please _ ," Peter whined, his hands reaching for Tony's shoulders. "I need you."   
  
"I'm right here, baby," Tony said. He reached for the bottle of lube, slicking himself up with it. "I'll give you what you need." He stood between Peter's legs, pulling out his fingers so he could replace them with his own dick.    
  
As he sunk into the tight heat of Peter, they both let out a breathless, " _whoa_." Peter looked up at Tony, his hooded eyes lined with tears. Tony leaned down to kiss him, keeping himself propped up on his forearms as he began to move his hips.   
  
All of Peter's sounds were trapped in their wet kiss, but Tony could still feel each of them in his chest and nuts. When he drove his hips forward a little harder, Peter broke the kiss so he could get a proper breath, so Tony went back to kissing his marked neck. 

“Is that good?”

“Y-yeah, keep doing it like that.”

Tony continued his slow pull out, then drove his hips back into the boy quickly. Peter's breath was ragged, but none of the noises he made we those of discomfort.

Tony adjusted Peter's legs, changing the angle of his thrusts. He held onto the backs of his strong thighs, pushing them closer to his chest. Peter was flexible, and he wanted to test it a bit. With this new position, Peter's moans were less continuous, but they became harsh in the back of his throat.

“Gonna have to find a way to keep you quiet when we get back to the City.  _ Fuck _ , Peter,” Tony grunted out. With that, Peter was spilling between them, completely breathless. He clawed at Tony's arms, mouth falling open with a silent cry.

Tony gripped onto the sheets by Peter's head, continuing to thrust until he came deep inside of him. They stayed like that, sharing labored breaths until Tony was soft and he pulled out of Peter.

Tony gave him a rough kiss, which was eagerly returned before he asked, “Are you okay? That wasn't too much?”

“'m  _ so _ good,” Peter said with a lazy grin on his face as he settled against the mattress. He looked like he was about to go curl up away from the wet spot before he looked up at Tony, concern lacing his face. “Wait. Was it good for you? I didn't really–”

“It was perfect,” Tony said, cutting Peter off before he could start doubting himself. He was such a good boy for Tony that he just couldn't allow it. “ _ You _ were perfect, Peter. You're always such a good boy for me.”

Peter laid back with a pleased smile on his face, fingers playing in the mess settling on his stomach. Tony didn't miss it when Peter stuck two fingers in his mouth to clean them off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. Happy Tuesday!


	10. Post-Nut Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a panic attack, and Peter helps distract him by talking about _feelings_.

Tony's heart pounded in his chest, a steady bass drum that reached all the way to his ears. He could feel the beat of it in his toes and the tips of his fingers, but he was _numb_ as he fought for breath. He just couldn't get enough of it.

He sat under a stream of water, hands blocking the liquid from his face while he practically drank up the air around him. He had finished a quarter of his bottle of Scotch while pacing the bathroom, thinking about his current situation.

In the back of his mind, Tony had always hoped that whatever infatuation he had for Peter would have gone away by now, if it didn't vanish the moment they were intimate. Now his feelings felt so solidified, and what made it worse was that he was _happy_ about it. That meant he was about 20 minutes away from royally fucking the whole thing up.

Tony was so out of his comfort zone with all of this. The only person he had felt this way about was Pepper, and even then he had fucked it up. Still, this was _different_ . Not just because Peter was another guy, but mostly it was that he was so _young_. Tony knew that if they ever went public with this, they would receive a lot of backlash. He didn’t want to put Peter through that, but he also didn't want to keep Peter in the shadows for the rest of their lives.

He brought his head between his knees, tugging on his hair as he breathed harshly. He imagined Peter's kind eyes turning cruel and distant when he saw Tony in his current state. He thought about how quickly Peter would want nothing to do with him if he knew that Tony was still just as much of a mess as he had always been. The thought of Peter's stuff no longer being all across his lab and workspace made his stomach churn, but it would happen.

Tony would do _something_ to ruin this shared thing between them. He had a track record that proved anything he loved turned to dust, and it would happen again.

Peter hadn't even had their first kiss when they met, and now they were here. God, he had _fucked_ Peter. Tony had marked him up, left evidence of where he had been. Had Peter even _wanted_ that? Tony expected to, at most, jerk the kid off. When Peter said, “ _fuck me_ ,” all of Tony's willpower got swept away.

Tony rushed to his feet, wanting to go check on Peter, but the tile beneath him had him slipping back onto his ass, the glass in his hand crashing to the floor. Before Tony could register the pain and let a proper groan out, the water was shut off. Warm hands pulled him out of the shower, which he quickly swatted away as soon as he was settled on the floor of the bathroom.

“There's broken glass,” Peter said patiently behind him. “Be careful.”

Peter wrapped a towel around Tony, whose breathing had begun to slow a bit. After Peter shut the glass shower door with a small click so he could save the broken mess for later. Peter dropped to a crouch in front of Tony, who avoided his eyes. Tony's pulse still rang in his ears, a furious sound that seemed to drown out everything else.

“I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I just didn't… _don't_ know how to help,” Peter said. He sounded concerned, but calm. “I heard your heart beat, and I… are you okay? Did you get hurt?”

Tony tugged the towel from off his back, burying his face in it to dry his skin and hair. It smelled entirely of Peter, and that alone had Tony calming down enough to look up at him. Peter gave him a small smile, one full of solidarity.

“Anything you need, I'll get it for you, Mr. Stark.”

“Why do you call me that?” Tony asked, voice sounding just as tired as he felt.

“Mr. Stark? That's your name,” Peter said, looking at Tony with even more concern. Peter lifted a hand for Tony's head, about to search for an injury, but he dropped it back to his knee.

“My name is Tony. My _friends_ call me Tony, kid.”

“ _My_ friends call me Peter,” Peter said. “ _You_ call me things like baby boy, Underoos, and _kid_.”

They looked at each other, their gaze filled with the unasked questions that kept them both up. They both knew what they wanted, but neither know how to ask for it.

“Are you trying to tell me that you just want to be friends, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked. His voice was full of hurt as he continued, “If so, just tell me. But after tonight I don't think I can–”

“ _No,_ ” Tony said. He shook his head, dropping the towel over his lap.

“No, what?”

“No, I don't want to be your friend,” Tony said. It came out much more casual that Tony was expecting, and Peter looked wounded by the words.

“You were having a panic attack because you _don't_ want to be my friend?”

“ _No._ That's not what I'm saying.”

“What _are_ you saying?”

There was a thick silence between them that just felt _wrong_. Both of their voices had begun to raise, and Tony knew he had already fucked this up. Sitting naked on the floor wasn't helping this situation at all.

“Could you, please?” Tony said, gesturing vaguely at his body.

Peter helped him up with ease, guiding them to the bedroom with Tony's arm around him neck. He was strong enough to keep Tony upright, so Tony didn't feel like a stumbling idiot on their way.

Peter released Tony when they got to the closet, and Peter left him to get dressed. It was a clumsy act, but Tony eventually managed to get a pair of sweats on, opting out of a shirt.

When Tony turned around, he saw Peter sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned to him, head hanging between his shoulders as he held onto the sheets with a white-knuckled grip. Peter was sitting on Tony's side of the bed, and Tony sighed when he realized Peter was still naked. Tony walked to the edge of the bed to meet him, taking a deep breath.

“I'm going to sit down now,” Tony warned.

“It's your bed,” was all Peter said as Tony took up the spot beside him.

“ _Our_ bed,” Tony corrected. “My panic attack was not because I don't want to be your friend, Peter. It's because I thought my feelings for you would have disappeared by now,”–Peter shot him a quick look of disdain, and Tony could tell that he was about to speak, so he silenced him with a single look.–“but I'm _glad_ they're still here.”

“What does that even _mean_?” Peter scrubbed a hand over his face, fingers going up to tug in his hair.

“We _are_ friends,” Tony said, though it sounded a lot like a question. “But we're also more than friends.”

Peter looked at Tony, confused by his words as he asked, “So, you're my more-than-friend?”

“I'd like to be,” Tony said with a hopefulness in his voice that actually had Peter smiling.

“That’s not a good way to introduce you to people, Mr. Stark. You're drunk,” Peter said with a laugh as Tony started to lean into him.

Tony laid back on the bed, letting out a harsh breath as he rubbed over his face. He tried to gather his thought, but the liquor in him just wanted his eyes to stay shut, so he let them fall shut.

“I don't want to be something you regret when you look back on your life. I don't want you to resent me,” Tony said to the ceiling.

“I'm making my own decisions, Mr. Stark. I may be younger than you, but I know what I want,” Peter said. When Tony looked up at him he asked, “Do you?”

“I want _you,”_ Tony said.

It was one of the few things he was truly certain about wanting. He could get any material thing he wanted in a matter of moments, all he had to do was ask for it. Peter was different, though. This would require work from both of them, and Tony wanted to put in the hours.

Peter gave him a pleased smile, moving so he could lay beside Tony on his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at Tony's face.

“I want you, too,” Peter said, one of his fingers finding its way into Tony's hair. “I want this more-than-friendship with _you_. If you do something to upset me, I'll let you know. I just want you to do the same. We seem to have everything else pretty worked out.”

“Well, then, what are we?” Tony asked. His eyes fell closed again as Peter played in his hair, a relaxed breath rushing out of his aching lungs. He felt at ease for the first time in hours, and he was so grateful for Peter and his ability to calm his thoughts.

Peter grinned as he said, “Well, Mr. Stark… I'm so glad you asked.”

 


	11. A Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is a brat. Tony takes care of it.
> 
> _AKA_
> 
> Peter: _I'm baby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will continue to be spoiler free. As excited as everyone is for Endgame, I just wanted to let you all know that this will be a place that you can go to escape any spoilers you may see.

Tony knew Peter was trying to get his attention, but he  _ needed  _ to finish this paperwork before they left for home in the morning. It was all time sensitive, and he needed a stable internet connection for it to work.

Peter had taken to seeing what kind of extreme backflips he could do to get into the pool. He jumped from the large pots that held vibrant flowers, launching himself into the water. He climbed up onto the glass wall on the far end of the pool, walking along it like a tight rope before doing a flip into the water. Tony noted just how breathless and tan Peter was, but he was glad he could use some of that energy that kept them both up at night.

Peter kept shouting questions up at Tony, asking what he was doing, what they should have for dinner, all while Tony typed away at various emails and forms. Tony gave a few non-committal answers, not wanting to get sucked into a conversation until he got this done.

It wasn't until Peter scaled up the side of the building, making his way to the second floor balcony that Tony drew a line.

Tony shook his head, snapping his fingers before pointing down to the ground below them.

Peter grinned, saying, “Okay,” before he launched himself into a flip off of the railing, landing in the pool with a splash that Tony could see from his seat.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, taking a calming breath before he pulled himself up, going to look over there railing where his boyfriend was floating lazily around the pool, propelled by his own waves.

“Are you trying to kill me, kid?”

“Absolutely not,” Peter said, lifting his head slightly so water wouldn't go into his ears. “I was just following your orders.”

Tony would have let it go if it weren't for the cocky smile playing on Peter's lips. Tony disappeared through the open doors, making his way down the stairs. He walked out to the pool, hands tucked into the pockets of his pink shorts, floral shirt open and flowing in the warm breeze.

Tony sat at the edge of the pool, bare feet in the water. He motioned for Peter with one crook of his finger. Peter swam over, Tony only able to see his eyes above the water.

Peter pulled himself easily out of the water, propping himself up between Tony's legs with a small smile as he asked, “Can I help you?”

“Oh, you sure can. Are you aware that you're being a brat?” Tony asked, brows raising as Peter dropped onto him.

“Me?”

“You.”

“A  _ brat?”  _ Peter asked, a feigned look of shock on his face. “Never. I wouldn't know the first step in being a brat.”

“Oh, no. Of course not,” Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, hauling him up to press his lips to Peter's. They kissed, slow and easy, until Tony reached down to smack Peter's ass.

“What was that for?” Peter asked as he pulled back from the kiss with a surprise laugh, looking up at Tony.

“For being a brat,” Tony said simply, a slight lift in his shoulders.

All laughter died out of Peter's voice as he said, “Do it again.”

Tony pressed a quick kiss to Peter's mouth before he gave his ass a spank on the other cheek. Peter made a small noise, which just encouraged Tony to keep going. Tony moved Peter until he was stretched out across his lap. Peter eagerly reached down, tugging his swim trunks down over the swell of his ass.

Tony's brows raised, but he ran his palm over Peter's skin, already pink from the attention. He gave a testing smack to the heating flesh, and Peter gasped.

“Let me know if you want me to stop.”

“I will,” Peter said, settling with a slowly released breath. “Keep going. Please.”

Tony landed a few smacks in a row, enjoying the sounds Peter made. He  _ knew  _ these sensations were new to him, but Peter had been enjoying these new touches. Tony wanted him to enjoy this as well.

Tony scraped his nails experimentally over Peter's ass cheek, where his hand print was an obvious mark. Peter shuttered, blowing out a harsh breath. Tony's palm soothed over pink skin.

“Should I stop?”

“No,” Peter said harshly. His hips lifted a bit, presenting himself even more for Tony.

Tony curled down, pressing a kiss to Peter's ass before he smacked the spot repeatedly. Peter let out a shaky moan, the sound becoming more guttural as Tony again lightly scraped his nails over the sensitive skin.

“More, Mr. Stark.  _ Please _ ,” Peter begged. He bit back a soft whimper, which had Tony getting hard in his shorts.

“You like this, Peter?” Tony asked, hand lightly smacking Peter's ass cheek just to watch it move.

“ _ Obviously.” _

“You're so full of sass, even now,” Tony said, surprised. “I asked, do you like  _ this? _ ” Tony emphasized the question with a hard smack to the swell of Peter's ass. It was harder than the rest, but Tony had to see how his boy would react.

Peter gasped, seeming to hold his breath as he let out a quiet, “Yes, Daddy.”

Tony's hand stilled in surprise, resting against Peter's ass. They were both silent for a moment, letting the words sink in. Tony licked his lips, head cocking to the side slightly.

“What did you just say, Peter?” Tony had to make sure he heard him correctly, his heart pounding in his ears. He flexed his aching hand before he went back to rubbing his palm over Peter's skin.

“I said I liked it,” Peter said defensively. Tony could see the embarrassed shade of pink beginning to tiny Peter's ears, and he smiled softly at it.

“I may be getting older, baby boy, but I know that's not what you said. Verbatim, what did you say?”

Peter stayed quiet, refusing to answer the question until Tony's nails once again scratched the heated skin beneath his palm. Peter let out a moan, back arching so his ass pressed into the touch.

“Peter, what did you say? C'mon, baby. I just want to hear it one more time.”

“It's embarrassing,” Peter said quietly.

Peter's voice was beginning to sound watery, so Tony reached under Peter's arms, moving him until he was straddled on his lap once again.

Tony looked over Peter's face as he sniffled, kissing away a tear that fell from his eyes. The setting sun behind Peter made his drying hair glow, a golden halo surrounding him. Tony cupped Peter's face in his hands so he would look at him.

“It's just us, sweet boy. You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, ever. You are free to be yourself around me, always. Do you trust me?”

Peter watched Tony as he spoke, a small, shy, smile on his face as he said, “Yes, Daddy.”

Tony let out a relieved sigh, his hands move to wrap around the back of Peter's neck and he pressed kisses to Peter's face until the boy began to protest through his laughter.

“Let's get you in a bath,” Tony said. He hauled them up, carrying Peter into the house.

 

...

 

Tony got food delivered while Peter was soaking in the tub. He put oils in the warm water, making sure to run some onto Peter's ass to take away any of the lingering stink from his skin. 

Peter's eyes were closed when Tony returned with the bags. Tony sat on the edge of the tub, deciding that these shorts were never going to be dry again.

“Open up, sweet boy. I got you food,” Tony said. By the time Peter opened an eye to look at him he already had his fingers loaded up with food.

Peter laughed, taking the offered food into his mouth, sucking the sauce from Tony's finger before he sat back to chew.

“This feels… dirty,” Peter said, smiling up at Tony.

“Oh, it's absolutely filthy. Which is why I plan on doing this with you as often as possible.”

 

...

 

Tony sat against the headboard, Peter's weight resting against him. Peter's face was hidden in the crook of Tony's neck, warm breath softly breezing over his throat. He could still smell the oils from the bath on Peter's skin, and it soothed him more than he cared to admit to himself. 

Tony's fingers moved efficiently over the projected keyboard in front of him, filling out the final bits of the form. He was contacted by MIT, asking if he had anyone to recommend to join their student body. Tony had ignored the email for as long as he possibly could, but the deadline was in the morning.

He wanted to talk to Peter about it, but it wasn't a guarantee that he would even  _ go  _ to MIT. Tony  _ knew _ Peter wanted to, though. He had posters for the school plastered all over his room, he toured the campus, and he always seemed to go for Tony's clothes from his alma mater.

_ This will work out _ , Tony reminded himself as he sent in the email with Peter's transcripts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I know I've been gone for far too long. I got sucked into the world of Sarah J. Maas, and I finally found my way back. I hope you all enjoyed!


	12. Sounds of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns that he can't stay mad at Tony for longer than 20 minutes. Some good, domestic, tinkering.

When they got back to New York, Peter began to stay at May's apartment more often. It was an odd adjustment going from Tony's lush, large bed, back to his twin bed. Entirely alone. Peter called Tony when he struggled to find sleep so he could listen to his endless tinkering. He would fall asleep, soothed by the sounds of home.

On weekdays he would go to school, then head over to Tony's. He would finish his homework, cook something for dinner, and then the two of them would usually settle in on the couch.

Their separation was always drawn out. Lingering kisses in the kitchen, over the back of the couch, down the hall on the way to the elevator. It lasted until Peter, breathless, pushed the button to close the doors.

It had been a few weeks since Peter was able to spend a night there, due to Tony being out of town on weekends or Ned wanting to have a sleepover with him. Tonight was the night, though. They would  _ finally _ get to stay together.

After school on Friday, Peter rushed home. He gave May a hug on the way to his room, not stopping even as she tried to speak to him. He was shoving clothes on top of his suit in his backpack when he heard May clear her throat in his doorway, her hands behind her back.

Peter turned a little too quick, and May raised her brows.

“Is someone feeling a little guilty?” May asked, finally bringing her hands in front of her. She held a large envelope. “Does it have anything to do with  _ this _ ?”

“I have no idea what that is, May,” Peter said as he continued shoving different articles of clothing into his bag. He finally turned on his heels, holding his hand out for the envelope.

As soon as he saw the large letters on the front, Peter felt his stomach drop. His voice was small as he asked, “What is this?”

“It looks like an awfully big envelope. Peter, I didn't know you applied for MIT. Also,  _ May _ ?” May's accusing tone made Peter's skin feel raw.

“I didn't.”

Peter opened the envelope, beginning to read the letter that slid out. 

 

Dear Peter,

On behalf of the admissions committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the MIT class of 

 

Peter slid the letter back into the envelope, swallowing loudly. He shoved the thick envelope into his backpack, forcing the zipper shut.

“I need to go,” Peter said, standing from his spot. He gave May a kiss on the cheek before he headed for the door. “I love you. I'll call you later.”

 

…

 

On the ride over, the heaviness Peter felt had evolved into anger. He kept his eyes closed, putting on his noise canceling headphones to drown out the rest of the world. It was all too much. Even his own breathing had his skin crawling.

When the car stopped, he quietly thanked Happy for the ride, then made his way over to the elevator. He pushed on the button, too hard. It shoved into the wall, and Peter's eyes filled with angry tears that he tried to school on his way up to Tony's loft.

Tony was there to greet Peter, his smile falling the moment he caught sight of the boy.

“What happened?” Tony asked, stepping toward Peter.

Peter stepped out of Tony's path, making his way into the loft. He tossed his backpack onto the couch, wordlessly digging through it to find the envelope. Peter held it up, presenting the envelope to Tony, whose eyes widened.

“You got in,” Tony said encouragingly.

“I did,” Peter said, looking down at the envelope. “Which is strange, since I never applied. The only people I've really talked about wanting to go there are May, Ned, and you.”

Peter finally look up at Tony, taking in a deep breath.

“Are you  _ mad?  _ I thought—” Tony began.

“You thought that I would be happy about you making life changing decisions for me,” Peter said.

Peter and Tony locked eyes, and Tony swallowed before opening his mouth to speak.

“No,” Peter continued, his voice as shaky as his hands, “I do want to go to MIT, but I don't want it to be bought for me. I don't want any bribes to be made. I want to  _ earn _ it. I want to work hard and make my way into the school of my dreams. I don't want—”

“You did,” Tony interrupted. Peter's eyes narrowed slightly when he didn't continue.

“I did what?”

“You  _ did _ work hard. You  _ did  _ earn it. All I did was send in your very impressive transcripts and let them know they would be idiots not to consider you.”

“Why?” Peter asked as he put the envelope down on his backpack. He sat on the arm of the couch, facing Tony.

“Because it's true,” Tony said. He made his way over to Peter, offering a hand to him. Peter didn't smile as he accepted it, but Tony noticed the way his eyes softened and that was good enough for the moment. “You're an amazing student, and you're not being challenged at MSST. I've seen you blow through a month's worth of work in a matter of hours, Peter. You need something more for that amazing brain of yours.”

“I thought that's why I was working here. To learn from you,” Peter said, looking down at Tony's fingers.

“No, you're here because you lied to your Aunt about me offering you an internship when you were really going to save the world, which just proves your level of genius.” Tony kneeled in front of Peter before continuing, “You’re already smarter than me, Peter. I just want to help.”

Peter was silent for a moment, considering. Tony saw that the simmering anger was no longer visible in Peter's eyes, but he wasn't sure if the silence was preferable.

“I know you want to help, but _ I _ want you to talk to me next time you plan to do something like this. I don't like surprises,” Peter admitted. There was a sadness in his tone that Tony had never heard from him before. He made a mental note to ask about it, but now was not the time.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn't know. I promise I will discuss it with you.”

When Peter held out his pinky for Tony, Tony linked his with Peter. The promise finally got a smile out of Peter.

 

…

 

Once the sun was down, Peter sat on the counter, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich Tony made for him as a peace offering. Tony was trying to loosen a bolt from a broken down machine Peter didn't recognize.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to try?” Peter asked, moving to get off the counter.

“No. No, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Tony said as he lifted a leg onto the machine in an attempt to get better leverage.

Peter bit back a laugh as he watched the struggle, until Tony’s face began to turn purple with the effort. Both of Tony’s legs were up now as he used his whole body weight to loosen the bolt.

“ _ Please  _ let me help, Mr. Stark.”

“No. DUM-E, come loosen this,” Tony called out.

They both watched as DUM-E rolled up, accepting the tool from Tony. DUM-E lined up the wrench, making a high-pitched whirring noise that had both of their brows raising as they watched it try to loosen it. Once it began to smoke, Peter hopped off the counter, holding his hand out to DUM-E. Peter swore the robot made an appreciative noise as the heavy wrench was dropped into his palm before wheeling away.

Peter set up the wrench, giving the tool one swift turn. The rusted metal groaned as it came loose. Peter decided to just remove the rest of them from the panel, finally moving the large sheet of metal itself. It landed on the ground with a dull thud before Peter backed away from it.

Tony was staring at Peter with raised brows. Peter’s brows furrowed as he asked, “What?”

“Nothing,” Tony said nonchalantly, burying his head into the machine to get to work on it.

 

…

 

Tony sat down the tools, stretching out his back and neck. He looked around the machine’s large body, checking on Peter, who was working on repairing the motherboard. Peter had to wear dark goggles to prevent the flashes from the soldering iron from giving him a headache. Tony took a deep breath when he saw Peter fighting back a yawn.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Tony asked, taking off his gloves.

Peter’s head lifted slowly, but his eyes took a moment to follow as he continued his work. When Peter finally looked up, Tony wore a fond smile.

“Let’s go to bed,” Tony offered this time.

Peter finally put down his soldering iron, unfolding himself from the position he had been in for hours. He walked into Tony’s opened arms, wrapping his own arms around the back of Tony’s neck. He lifted enough to press their lips together, tasting each other.

“I missed being here. I missed you,” Peter said as their foreheads pressed together.

“I missed you too, baby boy. I’m… I’m sorry for putting your name in at MIT. I should have talked to you. I just want to help you succeed in any way I can, but I shouldn’t have done that without you knowing. I’m so so--”

Peter silenced Tony with a kiss, only pulling back when another yawn took over.

“I understand. Can we  _ please _ go to bed, Daddy?”

Tony scanned Peter’s face long enough that Peter narrowed his eyes playfully. That was when Tony kneeled down, lifting Peter onto his shoulder so he could be carried to bed. Peter’s laughter lasted until he was lowered down on the bed. He went quiet as Tony undressed him, watching intently.

Tony pressed kisses against skin that was exposed with each article of clothing he removed. He started with Peter’s chest, still tanned from their trip, as he worked to unbutton his jeans, pulling down with boxers along with them. Tony kissed the top of Peter’s thigh, right beside where his nuts rested.

Tony didn't look up at Peter's face until he heard his ragged breaths. He smiled when he saw Peter's blown pupils. Tony continued to kiss Peter's body as he spoke.

“So,” Tony said, making his way across Peter's abs. “You're pretty strong.”

Peter laughed, breathlessly saying, “Yeah, I am.”

“How often do you hold back your strength?” Tony asked.

“I  _ always  _ hold back.” Tony stopped his kissing when he heard Peter's tone, settling on the balls of his feet between Peter's legs as he listened. “I didn't really know how to control it at first, but now I know how to not break pencils, or hurt people if I'm hugging them. I had to replace my door the day after I got bit because I slammed it a bit too hard.”

Tony kissed Peter's knee, standing so he could strip his own clothes off.

“I have someone I want you to meet.”

“What, like a personal trainer?”

“No,” Tony said, clapping his hands so the lights turned off. “Like my best friend.”

The moon illuminated the room enough for Tony to see as he moved Peter across the mattress, laying down beside him. Peter slid closer to Tony, resting his head on his chest.

“You want to introduce me to your best friend?” Peter asked, his smile obvious enough in his voice that Tony didn't need to see it to know it was there.

“I want to introduce you to the world, my little spiderling. Since Bruce already knows about you, it should be a good start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! I hope you're all having a good end of your weekend. Papa Bruce is coming in on the next chapter and I am so excited for it!


	13. Water-bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony _finally_ go to visit Bruce!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: keep the comments spoiler free. 
> 
> Any time I wrote Bruce's name I heard A$AP Ferg's voice saying "Master Bruce!"

Their drive out of the city was surprisingly pleasant. Tony packed all of Peter's favorite travel snacks to distract him from how stimulating a car ride through the mountains could be. 

“Where are we going again?” Peter asked, digging through his bag of Chex Mix, searching for another rye chip for Tony.

“To a house I had built for Bruce a few years back,” Tony said, accepting the snack into his mouth once Peter found it.

“You built him a whole house?” Peter asked, brows raised. “Why?”

“Because the world becomes too much for him, as well. It's close enough to his lab that he doesn't need to drive too far, but he's free to be himself out here.”

“Is he a nudist?”

Tony laughed, reaching over to squeeze Peter's thigh. He drove them through the winding road up the mountains, zipping through the trees.

“In a way. Not by choice, though.”

“Are you being cryptic for a reason?” Peter asked, squeezing Tony's hand a bit.

“I am. It's simply not my secret to tell. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.”

 …

 Tony made sure to tell Peter that they weren't making any stops before they even got in the car. But when Peter saw a sign for a museum on the side of the road, they made a quick detour to the House of Frankenstein Wax Museum. They took turns capturing photos of each other in front of the figures until a kind older lady offered to take a few for them.

Peter handed over his phone as Tony took off his rose-tinted sunglasses. She did manage to take a few, all of them blurry but the final one. Tony was pressing a kiss to Peter's temple, and Peter wore a grin that could light up even the darkest corners of the universe. 

Tony knew what the tightness in his chest and throat meant, and it absolutely terrified him. When Peter turned that smile back to him, Tony pulled him in for a hug. Tony held onto Peter long enough that he asked, “Are you okay?”

“I've never been better,” Tony said, pulling back to look at Peter. “Should we get going?”

Peter nodded, taking Tony's hand to lead him out of the museum, back into the light of day.

Once they got back on the road, Tony saw that Peter wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. He reached over, putting Peter's hand on the gearstick before curling his own around it. He instructed Peter on when to switch gears, and he quickly got the hang of it. 

They arrived to Bruce's property a little over an hour later, parking at the end of the long driveway. Bruce was waiting at the top of the steps to greet them, giving a little wave.

Peter didn't see him until he was already out of the car, holding onto his overstuffed backpack. When Tony saw that he was frozen in his place, he spread his hand on the small of Peter's back, giving him a gentle push in Bruce's direction. 

“Hey, big guy,” Tony said when they were standing in front of him. He released Peter, taking both of their bags as he continued walking inside. “Loving the sweater, by the way.”

“Hey, Tony,” Bruce said over his shoulder. He turned to look at Peter, who was looking at Bruce with wide eyes. His mouth was hanging open slightly, even as Bruce held out a hand. “You must be Peter. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Bruce.”

Peter took the extended hand, staring at it before he began to shake it. “Dr. Banner I am such a big fan of your work. I've read all of your reports, and I just… wow. Hi, it's nice to meet you, as well.”

Bruce got his hand free from Peter's grip, cringing slightly as he said, “Thank you, really. Please, call me Bruce.”

“Bruce,” Peter said grinning up at him. 

They looked at each other for a silent moment before Bruce clapped a hand onto Peter's shoulder, guiding him through the door. 

“I’m sure you're both hungry,” Bruce said as he stepped around an already lounging Tony to get to the kitchen. “I made tacos.”

Both men turned to Peter as his stomach audibly growled, then looked at each other with raised brows.

“Time to eat,” Tony announced, leading the way to the kitchen. It was obvious, as they all crammed into the room, that this home was really designed to function for one person. After a few awkward stumbles, they figured out a method that worked to make sure everyone got food and avoided being stepped on. Each man carried their own plate to Bruce's round table, where they began to eat.

“I've heard some pretty interesting things about you, Peter. You're top of your class? It's amazing how you manage that while juggling the whole Spider-Man thing.” Bruce said.

Peter shot an accusing glance at Tony who shrugged as Peter said, “Uh, not quite Dr. Ba— Bruce. My friend MJ is at the moment, but I'm working to pass her.” 

“Peter got an early admittance into MIT,” Tony said, watching Peter's face as he spoke. The tips of Peter's ears were pink, but he continued to eat his food.

“Wow,” Bruce said, his brows raised as he, too, watched Peter. “They wouldn't even let me in there. You must be doing some amazing work, Peter.”

“I'm not even sure if I want to go,” Peter admitted quietly around a mouthful of food.

“That's okay,” Bruce soothed. His hand went to go rest on Peter's wrist, and both Peter and Tony's eyes shot to it in surprise. Tony knew Bruce to be many things, but tactile was never one of them. “If you did go, what would you want to study?”

Peter looked surprised by the question even as he said, “Biochemistry and nuclear science. They closed their rad lab, so I'm going to have to figure out an alternative.”

“Because of the bite?”

Peter watched Bruce with furrowed brows before he nodded. Bruce, of course, understood his drive to learn more about what happened. He gave Peter a small smile, squeezing his wrist.

“You'll figure it out, Peter. If you ever want to do some gamma radiation studies, let me know.” Bruce said as he stood from the table, going to rinse his plate.

Tony cringed, the image of a Spider-Hulk taking over all of his thoughts.

 …

 Tony and Bruce settled onto the back porch the watch the moon-soaked lake at the bottom of the hill. They tapped their beer bottles against each other's before taking a sip. The cicadas were already singing their songs as the night grew dimmer.

“He's pretty great, Tony.”

“He is,” Tony said. “Better than I could ever dream of being.”

“You're right. But I can see how you were so drawn to him in the first place,” Bruce said.

Tony turned to look at Bruce, his brows raising as a smile played on his lips. “Are you saying you're drawn to him as well?”

“I'm… curious. About his mind. Nothing more than that,” Bruce said as he ignored Tony's look.

“He does have a brilliant mind.”

“I haven't seen you look this happy since Pepper, Tony. But even then… even then, it wasn't this. You look at Peter like he owns your world.”

“He sort of does. His suit was very expensive, and not at all insured.”

“Tony,” Bruce said, setting down his beer bottle. “Cut the shit for a minute. Do you have an objective here? He's young.”

“My objective,” Tony said before clearing his throat. “Is for this to not end so that I can make him as happy as possible for as long as he'll allow. I'll stay until he wants me to go. And no, it's not just about sex so don't even as–”

“I wasn't going to,” Bruce said, his hands up in surrender. “That's between the two of you, and I'm not judging you for it. At all. I just don't want to see that kid get hurt because you get bored.”

“I honestly don't think I've been bored since the day I've met him,” Tony said. He was looking into his beer bottle like it contained the answer to a riddle he was trying to solve.

“Oh,” Bruce said, tone hiding none of his surprise. Bruce wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders, bringing him closer to his side. “Maybe it's you I should be concerned for.”

 …

 Bruce and Tony moved inside once Peter was done with his shower. Tony got up to go make Peter a drink so him and Bruce could talk. He took his time heating up the milk, finding the chocolate mix and pouring the liquid into a large mug.

Tony walked back into the living room, handing Peter the mug before running his fingers through Peter's damp hair to push it out of his face. He went to sit across from Peter, on the couch beside Bruce.

“I remember reading about your study on antielectron collisions,” Peter said with a smile as he took his mug of hot chocolate from Tony's grasp. “I got banned from using all magnets for a few months after I tried to recreate it.”

Tony and Bruce laughed as they remembered their first conversation about the exact study Peter was referring to. Bruce nodded to Tony, as if he finally understood what was happening between Peter and him. Tony knocked his knuckles against Bruce's knee.

“You never told me about that, Peter,” Tony said.

“You never told me your best friend was my favorite scientist,” Peter said.

Peter licked the chocolate from his lips, oblivious to the two men that tracked the movement.

…

 “Come on, water-bug,” Tony called up the stairs as he checked his watch. “The lake is waiting for us.”

Peter appeared at the top of the stairs in his bright blue swim trunks, towels under each arm, and a look of disgust plastered on his face. 

“Did you just call your boyfriend a cockroach?” Bruce asked, his face perfectly matching Peter's.

“What? No, I would never.”

“Sounded like a cockroach to me,” Peter said. He handed Bruce the towels, going to grab the cooler they had packed full of snacks for their trip down the hill.

“No, that's not what I meant,” Tony said. He held the door open for everyone else as they piled outside.

“What did you mean?” Bruce asked. “Because a water-bug is absolutely a cockroach.”

“I meant those little bugs that swim across the water,” Tony said as they began to descend the hill. “Besides, we all know that if Peter were any bug, he would be a pincher bug.”

Peter shifted the cooler so he could carry it under one arm, reaching over with his free hand to pinch Tony's ass just to emphasize his point. Tony swatted the hand away while Bruce laughed. 

“Those bugs are called water striders,” Bruce said.

Tony scoffed, sliding on his sunglasses as he muttered, “That sure sounds like a water-bug to me.”


	14. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony discuss the options Peter has in his life.

“He's going to burn,” Bruce noted. He was sitting under a tree with Tony, where they ate snacks while Peter dried off from the lake by the water's edge. 

Peter was lulled to sleep under the warm sun and quiet nature surrounding all of them. He couldn't hear a car, or any other humans aside from the two men speaking quietly just outside of his range that he allowed for himself.

“Maybe you should go wake him up,” Tony said as he poured himself a bit more champagne into his flute. The drink started off as a mimosa, but now had only the slightest orange tint.

Bruce held a hand above his eyes to block the bright sun as he made his way over to Peter. He reached out, wrapping a hand around his ankle to shake his leg as he said, “Hey, Pete. It's time to–”

Bruce's words were cut off by his own grunt as he landed on the ground. Peter had quickly spun out of his grip, using his other leg to sweep Bruce's feet out from under him. Peter was already in a fighting stance, ready to defend himself when he realized what he had done. His hard face softened as he took in a wincing Bruce.

“Dr. Bruce! I am so sorry, I thought tha–”

“It's okay,” Bruce said tightly. “That's pretty impressive, all of the…” Bruce whirled his fingers around before laying back on the ground to stare up at the clouds.

Tony smirked into his glass as he drained it. He didn't want Bruce to hurt, but he did want him to learn not to touch his things.

“Walk it off, buddy,” Tony said loud enough for Bruce to hear as he limped his way back to the house after Peter helped him up.

Peter was in Tony's arms before he could look back to the water, letting out a pained sound.

“What's wrong, baby boy?”

“I  _ hurt  _ him. He's never going to talk to me again,” Peter said as he hid his face against Tony's shoulder.

“He'll be okay,” Tony soothed as his hand smoothed over Peter's back. His skin did feel hotter than it should have, and Tony felt a pang of guilt as he held him closer.

“I hurt him,” Peter repeated, voice thick with tears.

“He'll be fine by tonight. Would you like to go apologize?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Peter said as he wiped his eyes. He looked in the direction of the house, blowing out a nervous breath.

“You two go talk, I'll… take care of this”–Tony gave a quick gesture at the mess around them–“and meet you inside.”

…

When Tony finally made his way in a few minutes later, after struggling to carry everything up the hill, he saw Peter hugging Bruce. Bruce looked mildly uncomfortable, but not unwelcoming to the affection.

Tony felt an ache in his chest. The whole sight was strange, but didn't feel  _ wrong _ . He knew precisely how it felt to be hugged like that by Peter, and he was glad that his friend was on the receiving end of it. The grip right on the verge of too tight, even as Peter held back as much as he could. Still, he couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt from seeing them like that.

“It's okay,” Bruce soothed as he patted awkwardly at Peter's bare back. “Really, there's nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have woken you up.”

“I was scared and I couldn't recognize your voice. You fell pretty hard, are you okay?”

Tony couldn't help but smile, just  _ knowing  _ that this conversation had likely already happened multiple times before he was here to witness it.

“You’re fine, right big guy? He's fine, Peter,” Tony said from where he leaned against the door frame. “Why don't you go get dressed, then we can all figure out what to eat.”

Peter seemed reluctant to leave the room, but he went quietly up the stairs with his head hanging slightly. As soon as Tony heard the door click, he turned to look Bruce, who had already begun speaking.

“He's a good kid,” Bruce said with a soft sigh. “Way too hard on himself, though.”

“He  _ is  _ a good kid. Which is exactly why I need you, big guy,” Tony said with a tap of knuckles on Bruce's chest.

Bruce, brows drawn together, asked, “What do you need me for?”

“No, no. Not  _ you _ , I need the  _ big  _ guy.”

“Hulk? No. Absolutely not, Tony. Are you crazy?”

“I'm crazy about him, and he needs help.” Tony said quietly as he moved even closer to Bruce. “We haven't gotten any missions recently, and he's only getting stronger. Which wouldn't be a problem if he had an outlet.”

“So you want me to risk Peter's safety to  _ potentially  _ help him,” Bruce said. “Again, are you crazy?”

When Tony heard the door open upstairs, he gently pushed Bruce on the shoulder just to get some space between them. “Think about it,” he said as he walked over to meet Peter.

“Think about what?” Peter asked as he stepped under Tony's outstretched arm to wrap his arms around his waist.

“Dinner,” Tony and Bruce answered unanimously.

“We could have pizza,” Peter suggested.

...

Within the hour, a drone Tony sent for was dropping boxes of pizza into Peter's arms. The little machine whirred away after Peter expressed his gratitude.

“You know,” Peter said as he passed each box to its respective owner. “I feel like this is not a proper use for the equipment you have, but I'm here for it because”–he flipped open his own box once it was on the table–“I’m freaking hungry.”

“An improper use of my equipment would be to not use it, spiderling,” Tony said defensively even as he put a piece of his pizza into Peter's box. “You should have seen the way DUM-E looked at me when he had to be put away for a few months.”

“You never want to neglect any of your equipment, Peter. Even if it is  _ just _ a pizza delivery drone.” Bruce said with a laugh.

Peter made a thoughtful sound before they all fell into comfortable silence while eating. By the time their pies were half gone, they started to slow down a bit.

“Would you like to try?” Peter asked Bruce as he sat back a bit.

“Try  _ what _ ?” Tony asked, his napkin balled up in his fist.

Bruce's shoulders were tense as he nodded in Tony's direction. “What he said.”

“Some pizza,” Peter said, looking between the both of them suspiciously when they let out a collective sigh of relief. “I got Canadian bacon, pineapples, and olives. You can also have the mushrooms from his pizza, if you want them.”

“Oh,” Bruce said. “Yeah, I'll take a slice. Thank you.”

“Were you going to offer me a slice?” Tony asked, his brows raised.

“Did you stop thinking pineapples on pizza is an abomination?” Peter asked. The two of them stared at each other. Peter's eyes narrowed while Tony's brows stayed lifted. Both were stubborn enough to stay like that for a long while, but Bruce cleared his throat to break the tension.

They both fell back, looking at Bruce who avoided eye-contact with both of them.

...

Tony was stretched out on the couch, a sleeping Peter stretched out on top of him. He used Peter's shoulder to prop up his book, both of his hands smoothing over his back. Bruce sat in the loveseat in the corner, using the small lamp beside him to look over the report on his lap.

Tony let out a sigh, closing his book before turning his attention to Bruce.

“What's your game here, Banner?” Tony whispered in Bruce's general direction. He had to repeat it a bit louder in order to get the man's attention.

“Excuse me?” Bruce asked, sliding his glasses off when he looked at Tony. “What are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about Peter.”

“What about him, Tony?”

“You've been flirting with him non-stop since we got here,” Tony whispered loudly. “You've been touching him, and talking to him, taking his  _ food. _ ”

Bruce gave Tony a bland expression as he said, “Tony, I'm being friendly. You're upset about the pizza? I  _ like  _ pineapple on pizza.”

“No, I'm not upset about the pizza. I'm upset about the fact that I feel like you're trying to take Peter away from me,” Tony said, his voice raising slightly.

Peter took in a deep breath, causing the older men to hold theirs out of fear of waiting him. Peter lifted himself up slightly, making a small noise as he moved his position. He stretched his leg across Tony, pressing against his side before he settled back down. They both waiting until Peter's breathing returned to its steady rhythm before they let out a sigh.

“Tony” Bruce began quietly. “If I crossed a line, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to steal Peter from you. Even if I wanted to, Peter would never let you go. I mean, look at him. He's literally all over you, and I can't imagine a time when that wouldn't be the case. I just… I understand the appeal. Even after he kicked my ass into the ground when I went to wake him up.  Fuck you for that, by the way.”

“You need to speak and then touch,” Tony said, his hand smoothing over Peter's shoulder. He let out a sigh, rubbing over his eyes. “I can't lose him, Bruce. I… just can't.”

“What makes you think you're going to lose him?” Bruce asked softly. He closed the file on his lap, letting it slide to the floor.

“Am I really the only person that's noticed the people I love tend to leave me? Statistically, I  _ can't  _ be the only one.”

Bruce smiled at Tony, his head shaking slightly. Tony's brows twitched in confusion at the gesture.

“You love him,” Bruce said, waiting for a response from Tony that he did not get. “ _ You  _ love him, but would you give someone else the opportunity to love him if he wanted?”

Tony looked over at Peter, pressing a kiss to his brow. When Peter's nose scrunched up in reaction, Tony smiled. “I want him to receive all of the love he possibly can. He's the most deserving person I know.”

“Then would it really be so bad if I  _ was  _ trying?” Bruce asked. He was sitting on the edge of his seat now, elbows resting on his knees.

Tony watched Bruce for a long moment. He was one of the few people in his lifetime that he ever considered a best friend, and he had earned that title for a reason. As Tony considered the question, he shook his head. “No. I want it to be  _ his  _ choice, though. Nothing happens unless Peter wants it to happen.”

“Absolutely. Always his choice,” Bruce agreed.

They shook on it, Bruce having to stand to reach across the distance.

“This conversation never leaves this room. Not until he's ready.  _ If  _ that ever happens” Tony said.

“Agreed,” Bruce said with a breathless laugh. He rubbed through his brows as he relaxed against the back of his chair. “I thought you were going to try to kick my ass.”

“That option isn't off the table, Banner.”


	15. Slightly Crispy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is introduced to Hulk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few lines of French in here straight off the press of Google Translate.

“C'mon, itsy bitsy spider, you're on toast duty,” Tony said as he made way for Peter who launched himself down the stairs. Peter landed on his feet right before Tony, giving him a smile before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Slightly crispy?” Peter asked, as he walked into the kitchen to grab the bag of sliced bread.

“No, not slightly crispy. Toasted.”

“Yes, sir,” Peter said with a smile before turning to Bruce. “How do you like yours?”

“Slightly crispy,” Bruce said with a laugh.

“I hope you both know that you suck,” Peter said as he loaded up the toaster.

“We don’t suck, you just like your toast to be hot bread,” Tony said as he tapped around on his tablet.

“Just hot enough that it soaks up all the buerre.”

Tony gave Peter a surprised look, tilting down his glasses slightly as he asked, “Tu sais parler français?”

“ _Non_ , j'aime juste le beurre,” Peter said with a grin. He plated the toast, putting them on the table along with the eggs and bacon that were made before he came downstairs. He sat down in his usual spot, groaning at the savory scent of all of the food. “I am going to destroy this food.”

“Easy, killer,” Bruce said when they each began loading up their plates. “Hey, Tony? I thought about it, and I think I can introduce Peter to the big guy.”

Tony sat down his fork, giving his friend a fond smile as he patted his arm. “Thank you, Bruce. Really, you have no idea how much this will help.”

“I don’t. I honestly can’t see how it can help.”

Peter sat there chewing on a piece of bacon, thoroughly confused by both of them. “Do you have an exotic pet or something?”

Tony laughed hard enough that Peter wouldn’t have been able to hear the answer even if either man decided to give him one.

…

After breakfast Tony led Peter upstairs to their bedroom. Tony lifted his suitcase onto the mattress, removing all of his clothes from it.

“So,” Peter said, leaning against the wall as he watched Tony frantically search through his bag. “I’m going to fight Bruce? I got him on the ground in my sleep, Mr. Stark. I really don’t think it’s fair for him.”

“You’re not fighting Bruce, baby boy. You’re fighting Hulk,” Tony said. He motioned for Peter to come closer, placing his hands firmly on his shoulders one he was in front of him. “I know you’ve been struggling with your strength. I’m sure you’re growing just as anxious without a mission as I am. I saw the elevator button and–”

“Mr, Stark, I–”

“–I’m not mad about it, I just want you to be able to keep control even when emotions are high. Do you trust me?” Tony said, searching Peter’s eyes as Peter blinked in confusion.

Peter slowly began to nod, even though his brows pressed firmly together. “I trust you entirely.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief, his hands moving to cup Peter’s jaw as he kissed Peter’s forehead. “I trust you entirely, and I trust Bruce to help.” Tony pulled back, looking over Peter. “Do you want some help putting on your suit?”

“Yes,” Peter said enthusiastically as he began to undress. “Has that always been an option?”

“Always for you, sweet boy,” Tony said with a smile. His grip moved down Peter's bare shoulders, hands sliding down as he dropped to kneel so he could assist with the removal of Peter's jeans. “I miss your body, Peter.”

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter's hip, causing a harsh breath to escape from Peter as she asked, “You have?”

“Absolutely,” Tony said with a smirk up at Peter when he noticed him getting hard. “Maybe when you're done we can–”

“I'm ready,” Bruce called from outside the door.

“For the love of God,” Tony muttered to himself as he pressed his forehead to Peter's stomach.

Peter just laughed, gripping Tony's hair to tilt his head back so they could kiss. “We should probably wait until we're at home to try anything.” Peter stepped back to put on his suit. Tony watched him with raised brows even as his smile grew.

“Where is home, Peter?”

“Your apartment,” Peter said, brows furrowed as he smacked the spider so the suit contoured to his body.

Tony stood, grabbing the mask before Peter could. He slid it over Peter's head carefully, leaving his mouth exposed so he could get one more kiss before tucking the edges into the suit. “You are fucking precious, Peter.”

The eyes of the mask were almost round as Peter looked at Tony, so he knew the smile he wore.

“Come on, let's go watch you kick some ass.”

“Or watch me get mine kicked,” Peter said with a grimace.

“My money is always on you, kid.”

…

Tony sat down on the front steps, head turning to view Peter and Bruce. They stood across the field from each other, both looking like they had no idea what to do. 

“This is starting to feel like a bad idea,” Bruce shouted to Tony from where he stood. “Are you sure there are no other options?”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Peter's words cut him off as he asked, “Are you scared?”

“For _you_ , yes.”

Tony sat back, smiling fondly at Peter. He knew that he could handle this on his own, but Tony was happy to witness it in such a controlled environment.

“ _I'm_ not scared,” Peter shouted, his arms spread wide at his sides. “Why don't you give me something to be scared of?”

Bruce looked at Tony with a concern plastered on his face. Tony shrugged as he said, “Telling him no doesn't usually work.”

Bruce sighed, shaking out his hands. It had been so long since he summoned the Hulk in such a casual way, and Tony knew it. Peter knew what he had seen on the news, which hadn't been much as of late. 

Bruce winced, his head turning slightly as the veins along the column of his neck began protruding. The green sprouted along skin when Bruce started growing. A low growl escaped him as the process sped up. 

The Hulk ripped off Bruce's shirt, breathing heavily as he looked around.

“Welcome back, big guy,” Tony said from where he lounged on top of the stairs. He had moved down a step as he watched Bruce so he could prop himself up on his elbows.

The Hulk's attention turned to Tony, but he had a web splattered on the side of his face before he could take a step towards him. Peter was running towards him, spraying webs as he went. 

Hulk roared in Peter's direction, knocking him to the side in one quick movement. Tony's heart lurched, instantly fearing that he made the wrong decision. He was going to voice that, but Peter shot a web onto the tree behind Hulk, launching himself right into his chest so the giant stumbled back. Tony felt the strength behind the hit in the way the house behind him rattled with it.

Peter used both hands to spray webs around Hulk's ankles, gripping them and pulling to make him stumble back entirely. As he fell onto his back, Peter made quick work of securing him down with webs. Once Peter thought he was in the clear, he got up to run back towards the house.

“I did it, Mr.—”

Peter was launched up into the air before he even realized he was being grabbed by the ankle. He landed in the top of a tree, where he grappled onto a branch to stop his fall. He could hear Tony shouting at Hulk from here, followed by a loud roar.

Peter flew through the trees, propelled by the webs. Peter looked down, suddenly feeling nauseous from the height of it. 

“Call incoming,” Karen said.

“Answer it.”

“Are you alright?” Tony's concerned voice asked in greeting.

“I'm just… high.”

“Maybe you should come back down. There's still a big, green, rage monster waiting for you.”

“End the call,” Peter said, ignoring Tony's quick protest before they were cut.

Peter moved slowly towards the edge of the branch until he could see Hulk on the ground. He was still breathing heavily, Peter's webs sticking to his hair.

Peter shot a quick series of webs down, hoping to lure the Hulk over to him. The Hulk turned around, air coming from his nose visible even in the mild weather of the morning. Peter sent the same webs flying down right onto his face. The Hulk roared from the bottom of the tree, and Peter sent another web down to cover his mouth. 

“Karen?” Peter asked, moving back to the base of the tree as the Hulk began climbing.

“Hello, Peter. How can I help you?”

“Can you activate my net setting for my webs?”

“It's done.”

“Thank you, Karen. Have a good day.” Peter said as he launched two nets down the capture the Hulk.

He pulled as hard as he could, hauling the heavy mass of him up into the tree. He struggled against the webs, and without the help of Tony's upgrade he probably could have gotten through it.

Peter held him up against the trunk of the tree, securing him to the bark with several webs.

“Call incoming,” Karen said once again. Peter accepted the call as he worked.

“You need to say the soothing line to get Bruce back,” Tony said.

“What line?” Peter asked through gritted teeth as he kicked the Hulk back against the bark when he launched forward.

“Something about night, I think…” Tony said, his voice lacking all of his usual confidence. 

“The night is long and full of terrors,” Peter said soothingly as he worked.

“Peter, we're trying to get Bruce, not the Lord of Light.”

“Then find the line, Mr. Stark! I'm improvising up here.”

The line was quiet for a moment, while Peter moved around the branches to make sure the Hulk wasn’t going everywhere. He sent a small web, more annoying than anything, towards the Hulk’s face just to test the reaction. The Hulk was able to break through the web covering his mouth as he roared, but he couldn’t move more than an inch even with the straining sound of the material holding him.

“I found it,” Tony exclaimed so suddenly that Peter almost lost his footing. “It’s ‘Hey, big guy. The sun’s getting real low.’”

“Seriously?”

“For reals,” Tony said with a laugh. “Give it a shot. If it doesn’t work, improvise.”

Peter cleared his throat, moving closer to the Hulk as he repeated the line Tony told him. He said it a few times, voice getting softer after each repetition. The Hulk just roared in Peter’s face, covering his mask with spit that blocked his vision.

Peter slid off the mask, squinting against the bright light of the sun as he reached to touch the large green face in front of him. At first, he turned away from Peter’s touch, growling softly, but Peter gripped his face firmly so they were looking eye to eye.

“Dr. Bruce, it’s me, Peter Parker. The Hulk is cool and all, but I really want to see my friend again. I haven’t even gotten to ask if he has a lab here and we’re probably going to leave pretty soon.”

Peter sat back on his heels, waiting for a response. The Hulk’s breathing slowed as he shuddered, the webs around him began to slacken while he shrank back into Bruce’s size. The green skin was replaced with Bruce’s tan.

Peter grinned at Bruce, gripping his face even tighter as he shouted, “It worked!”

“My only lab is in the city,” Bruce said, his head resting against the rough bark.

“I’d love to see it sometime,” Peter said as he worked to undo the webs around Bruce, letting them fall from the tree.

“You’re welcome at any time,” Bruce said, moving to look over the edge of the branch. When he saw how high they were, he closed his eyes, head falling back once again. “I’m terrified of heights.”

“So am I,” Peter said as he shot a web above his head to grab onto a higher limb. “I’m trying to work on it.”

Peter wrapped an arm around Bruce, lifting him easily as he slowly lowered them down onto the ground. He released Bruce once his feet were on the ground, turning to see Tony walking up to them.

“What was that?” Tony asked as he gripped the back of Peter’s neck. Tony brought Peter forward so they could kiss, Peter moving into his arms.

“I just… lifted him into the tree,” Peter said, his cheeks pink.

“Did you build a freaking nest up there?” Tony asked, looking up into the tree. “I thought Hulk’s bones were going to fall from the tree at any moment after you ate him.”

“ _Jesus_ , Tony!” Bruce said, brushing the webs from his hair. Peter reached up to help, apologizing quietly.

“I don’t know if it was exactly what I was looking for,” Tony said, his hands on his waist as he continued hunting for the nonexistent nest. “But it was certainly _cool_.”

…

After Peter was changed, Tony packed and brought the suitcase down to the car. He waited around down there, letting Peter and Bruce hug it out. His foot tapped anxiously as he watched, arms crossed around his chest.

Peter moved down the front steps quickly, setting his backpack down in the backseat. Tony walked over to Bruce, clapping a hand down on his shoulder before pulling him in for his own hug.

“Thank you,” Tony said. “For everything. If you need anything while you’re up here, let me know and you’ll get it.”

“Thank you, Tony. I’m doing pretty well up here for now,” Bruce said, patting Tony’s shoulder as he pried him away. “You’re both welcome any time you feel like it. Just give me a call.”

Tony went to go start the car, but Peter went up for one more hug.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce as he said, “Thank you for letting us stay. It was really nice to meet you, and Hulk. I’m sure we’ll be back soon.”

Peter flashed Bruce one more smile before sliding into the passenger seat They both waved to Bruce as Tony drove away.

…

Peter was silent as they left Bruce’s property, staying that way until they passed the sign for the wax museum once again. Tony reached over, gripping Peter’s muscled thigh.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Peter said quietly. “I’m just thinking.”

“About what?” Tony turned quickly, wanting to see Peter’s face.

“About how I’m still going to see you when I’m at MIT.”

Tony quickly signaled, pulling off to the side. Peter gripped onto the door handle, flashing a confused look at Tony.

“You’re going to accept?” Tony asked, unable to stop his smile from appearing.

“I want to,” Peter said, laughing at the joy on Tony’s face. “You’re right. I got in to my dream school on my own, I can figure the rest out. If you’ll help me.”

Tony reached over, unbuckling Peter’s seat belt. With some assistance from Peter he was able to haul him into his lap, kissing him repeatedly. Peter’s ass caused the horn to honk as he settled on Tony’s lap, both breaking the kiss to let out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: No spoilers in the comments, please! I would love to discuss the movie will all of you, but it can't be here. Feel free to message me on Tumblr (my username is ronansfavoriteboots) and I'll happily discuss everything in private.


	16. Brat Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with some school stuff. To prove he's not a sugar baby, he sucks some dick.

Tony was heaving out a sigh when the elevator doors slid open. It had been a long week of meetings, leaving him feeling like he got nothing done. He kicked off his shoes, greeting FRIDAY as he loosened his tie.

He had just poured himself a glass of Scotch when he heard a shuffling coming from his bedroom.

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked, sipping his drink as he moved towards the sound.

“I don't know what he's doing, boss.”

Tony made a thoughtful sound, peering into his bedroom.

He saw Peter propped up against his headboard, wearing nothing but his boxers and socks. He had a thick stack of papers resting on his thighs, a few stray sheets making their way onto the bed. Peter was shuffling through the papers, making small, frustrated sounds as he read.

“Long day at the office, Mr. Parker?” Tony said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He set his glass down on the floor before he picked up one of the sheets of paper by Peter’s foot, turning it over so he could read it. “Financial aid?”

“Yes,” Peter said shortly. He picked up a pen Tony hadn’t seen before, underlining a paragraph. “Apparently I don’t qualify for any aid, but that doesn’t seem true.”

“None?”

“None,” Peter answered, rubbing over his tired eyes.

“Pete—”

“I’m not even old enough to live at the dorms, Mr. Stark, so I’m going to have to find a place to live. My Craigslist roommate is probably going to attempt to murder me, or find out about Spider-Man. God, then they can get to May, and _you_ , and—”

“No one is going to attempt to murder you, Peter,” Tony said as he reached for Peter’s ankle. Peter shifted the papers to his other thigh so Tony could move his leg as he pleased. “You have a college fund.”

“I have a _what_?”

Tony let out a sigh, standing to take off his tie. He laid out the silk on the back of an armchair before he removed his jacket, his back to Peter. He wanted to be comfortable if Peter was going to fight him on this. Peter watched him, tracking each of his movements as he waited.

“When we went to Germany, I set up a bank account for your aunt May in case anything happened to you. Since nothing happened to you, I’d say that money is rightfully yours. Consider it payment for your excellent work here,” Tony finally turned to face Peter.

“Why would you do that?” Peter asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

“Because,” Tony said, taking a seat on the arm of the chair. “You said May had been through a lot. I didn’t want me to be the reason she went through even more. I know money can’t bring people back, but I wanted her to be able to be… Comfortable.

“I want _you_ to have the money, because you’ve all but refused any funds since you started working with me. I want you to go to school without worrying about money, or having a place to stay.”

Peter just listened as Tony spoke. Tony rubbed over his mouth, the scrape of his hair the only sound filling the space as they sat in silence.

“Come here,” Peter said quietly.

“I’m quite comfortable over he—"

“Come _here_ ” Peter put the papers down, patting the spot in front of him, between his thighs.

Tony came to sit down where he was instructed, expecting Peter to move to make more space for him, but the boy did not budge.

“I am not a sugarbaby,” Peter said, searching Tony’s eyes.

“ _Oh_ , but you’re so _sweet,_  baby,” Tony said, his smile faltering when Peter’s eyes narrowed even further.

“I am _not_ a sugarbaby. I don’t want us to become just some financial transaction.”

“Peter, that will never happen. Even if we broke up, which I do _not_ want,” Tony clarified when Peter gave him a hurt look, “it will not become a sugarbaby situation. I just want to take care of you. Will you let me?”

Peter pursed his lips, watching Tony’s face. When Tony wagged his brows, Peter laughed.

“I’ll let you. Thank you,” Peter said, smiling up at Tony.

“No, thank _you,_ ” Tony said. He grabbed Peter’s thighs, pulling just enough so Peter slid down to rest his head on a pillow, his ass resting comfortable against Tony’s crotch. “You have no idea how good it feels to come home after a long day and find you here, already comfortable in our bed.”

“I thought you would be upset,” Peter said, sounding pleased as he wrapped his legs around Tony’s hips, keeping him close.

“I will never be upset about finding you here, Peter,” Tony said, a fist coming down by Peter's head to prop himself up over him. “I am a little upset that you didn't let me undress you, though. What am I supposed to do with this?”

Tony hooked a finger in the waistband of Peter's tight fitting boxers, letting the elastic go to snap against Peter's hip. Peter gasped, eyes widening in surprise at the sting. Tony could see the growing outline of Peter’s dick.

“You could start by taking them off, then you two can have a moment together if you need one,” Peter said with a smirk.

Tony gripped Peter's jaw, brows raising as he asked, “What should I do with that little brat mouth of yours?”

“You could let me suck your cock,” Peter said, looking right up at Tony, the only place Tony's touch allowed.

Tony felt gutted, a harsh breath rushing out of him. Something about the words on Peter's soft mouth made them all the more vulgar. Peter didn't even like to say 'damn’, yet here he was trying to _suck a_ _cock_.

“You’re filthy,” Tony said, moving slightly so he could reach down and adjust his dick in his slacks. Peter’s hand beat him there, confidently gripping him.

“You said you missed my body, right?” Peter asked, undoing Tony’s button with one hand. Tony dropped his head so he could watch Peter’s hand work to get him freed. “I never got to tell you how much I missed yours.”

“I didn’t know you missed me. I thought you didn’t wa—”

“I _always_ want it,” Peter said, voice pained. “ _God,_ you have no idea. Then you start kissing me, and then you just…. Stop, after not touching me for weeks.”

“Is that why you've been testy, love? I've been neglecting your body,” Tony said, hand brushing over the length of Peter.

“I have not been _testy,_ ” Peter said through gritted teeth as he attempted to get more friction from Tony.

“No, you've been a dream,” Tony said, leaning down to kiss Peter before he could protest. Peter kissed him roughly, nipping at Tony's mouth.

Tony pulled away from the kiss, dragging a whine from Peter. Tony clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he asked, “You want me in that pretty mouth of yours, baby boy?”

“Yes, please,” Peter said. His cheeks were tinted with pink, even in the dim lighting.

Tony moved, kneeling on the bed to work on getting undressed. Peter moved once Tony was gone from above him, pushing Tony back on the bed. Tony sunk into the mattress, watching as Peter pulled the slacks from his legs. The material protested, making obvious sounds of ripping before Peter tossed them aside.

They both laughed into the kiss Peter started as he moved between Tony's legs, a mirror of what they were just moments ago. Peter's went to work on removing Tony's shirt, ripping it off when he got sick of the buttons.

“Peter,” Tony scolded even as he rid himself of the scraps of his shirt. “Have some respect, please.”

“I'll respect you, Daddy,” Peter said, pressing firmly on Tony's chest so he would lie back after he removed Tony's underwear.

Peter licked a warm stripe up Tony's cock, making Tony's head fall back as Peter's mouth wrapped around his sensitive tip. Tony bucked into the warmth before Peter held him down with a single hand on his hip.

Tony propped himself up on his elbows, deciding that he was going to watch if Peter wouldn't allow anything else. His breathing was ragged as Peter's mouth moved with excruciatingly slow speed, making Tony's toes curl any time he sucked up to his tip.

“ _God, Pete,_ ” Tony groaned out, his fingers went to grip Peter's hair. He gave a test push, seeing how much control Peter wanted to have over this, but Peter let Tony guide him. He remembered then, that this was Peter's first time.

“You can suck a little harder if you wa— there you go, baby boy. It might be easier if you hold it in your hand.”

Peter followed Tony's instructions, hand gripping Tony's dick at the base to help guide it into his mouth. His tried taking it deeper, causing him to gag. His pupils were blown when he pulled off for a breath.

“You're doing so well, Peter. Making me feel so good,” Tony crooned. Tony reached his hand out, playing in the spitty mess of Peter's lips with his thumb. When Peter caught his breath, Tony hooked his thumb on Peter's bottom teeth, guiding him back onto his cock.

Peter made the prettiest sounds as he sucked, so quiet Tony was wondering if he knew they were actually coming out. Tony whispered his praises to Peter as he fucked up into his mouth.

Peter pulled off of him with an audible pop, Tony shuddering in response to the pleasure rolling through him. He watched as Peter ducked his head, licking over his nutsack. Tony let out a grunt, thrusting up into Peter’s hand still wrapped around his cock.

“Do you need something?” Peter asked, his voice could almost pass for innocent if it wasn't thick with spit and Tony's precum.

“I need that bratty mouth back on me,” Tony said, taking in a shaking breath.

Peter made a thoughtful noise, licking up Tony's cock to catch it in his mouth once again. As Peter sucked, letting his spit trail down from his lips, Tony's fist slammed down on the mattress.

“I'm gonna cum, baby. I can go in the bathroom if you don't wa— _woah,_ ” Tony said, falling back on the bed.

Peter had been eager before, but now he was working for it, his hand working in motion with his mouth. Tony let out a breathless little laugh, gripping Peter's hair once again as he came with a low groan.

Peter kept sucking, and Tony let him until it became too much. He pulled Peter off of his dick, right up so he could kiss him. It was a lazy kiss, almost too wet, but Tony loved it.

“You're so good,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to Peter's warm cheeks. When Tony finally got a good look at him, his chest felt full of fondness. “You're a mess.”

“Good,” Peter said, settling back against his pillows. Tony laughed at how pleased he looked.

“Take a bath with me,” Tony said, slowly moving off of the bed as he reached for Peter. “We can figure out your MIT stuff tomorrow.”

 

…

 

Tony drew them a bath, keeping the lights dimmed so it matched the bedroom. As they soaked, Peter's face stayed smug enough that Tony pulled him out of the water, licking over Peter's hole until he was begging to cum.

Tony didn't let him until his face was stained with tears, panting for breath. Tony made him cum twice using just his mouth.

They both went to bed sated, but it was Tony who looked smug, while Peter looked absolutely wrecked as he clung to Tony's side.


	17. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter graduates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have missed you all a lot. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy.

May continuously fixed a piece of Peter's hair that fell into his eyes as he sat against the sink. She tried pinning it in place, spraying it, and even tucked it into his cap. Each time Peter felt his skin crawl a bit more, but he knew this was how her nerves were showing. His nerves were revealing themselves through his shaking hands and inability to take a solid breath.

When May's hands reached for his face again, he moved out of the way. May looked at him with concern, a frown tugging at her features. 

“Can I have a minute, please?” Peter asked, turning to grip onto the sink. His head fell forward as he took in a slow breath.

“Peter…”

“I just want to try one more time.”

“Peter, are you sure he wants to be there?” May asked soothingly. The comforting tone just barely blanketed the sting of her words. “You already called five–”

“He said he wanted to be there, so I'm going to make sure he's there.” Peter lifted his head, looking up at May, who was clearly taken aback by his tone. “Can I please have a minute?”

May gripped his shoulder firmly before leaving his side. He didn't look at himself in the mirror until the bathroom door clicked shut behind him. He looked tired, possibly more tired than he felt, but he only had a few more hours until he could rest.

He reached into his robe, pulling out his phone. He typed out Tony's number, letting out a breath before holding it to his ear. The dial tone had his foot tapping nervously against the floor. He was just about to hang up for the sixth time when he heard a click on the other line.

“ _Baby_ ,” Tony said breathlessly. 

“Where are you?”

“We land in an hour, I am so sorry. I wish I could make the plane fly faster.”

“You designed the plane, you could have made it faster,” Peter said, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

“I could have, but I didn't think I would be potentially missing my best boy's graduation because I decided to keep my planes flying at a safe speed,” Tony said. Peter could hear the hopeful smile in his voice, and that had Peter letting out a soft laugh. 

“You're going to miss my graduation?”

“ _No_. I don't care what I have to do, Peter, I will be there.”

“Make it go faster. Right now.”

“ _God_ , I really would love to sit here and listen to you talk dirty to me all day, but I have an important event to get to,” Tony said with a laugh.

“I am not talking dirt–” Peter began to protest.

“Peter, you are. I have to go.”

“Look for me on the stage,” Peter said as he tugged on the hem of his robes. “I'll be the one who looks like me.”

“I will always find you,” Tony said. The call ended with three monotonous beeps and Peter let out a soft sigh.

_I can do this_ , Peter thought. He stood up, fixing his cap. He had the option of decorating it, but he didn't want it to look tacky. He also refused to be plain, so he had taken a bolt from one of Tony's machines and tied it onto the tassels. Now he just needed to remind Tony before he tried to use it again.

Peter went to leave the bathroom, almost slamming right into May. He let out a horrified sound, gripping onto his chest.

“That has _never_ been funny,” Peter said as he squeezed around her to go look in the full length mirror in his bedroom.

“I'm just trying to make sure your vocal range stays crisp,” May said with a laugh. “Did you get ahold of Tony?”

“He lands in an hour.”

“Oh… the ceremony starts in–”

“I know,” Peter said with a huff. “Do you think we should go early? I think Happy should be here any minute but do you think it would look ridiculous if we–”

“Early is good, Peter.” May said as she came to stand behind Peter, looking over his shoulder in the mirror. “Remember, today is about you. If anyone tries to ruin that by being late just say 'fuck 'em.’”

Peter looked at her in disbelief as he began to laugh. “I'm not going to say that!”

"Good boy,” May said as she fixed his tassel again. She gave Peter an apologetic look when she saw him in the mirror. “Let's go get you graduated!”

 

…

 

Peter was sat on the stage, feeling horribly out of place and even more anxious than before. His principal gave a speech and Peter zoned out around the third anecdote about children being the future. 

If this were a regular graduation, he would likely have to give a speech. He had beaten MJ's scores, so he technically would have been the Valedictorian. This ceremony was no typical graduation, though. This was for the students that had been granted early admission to the Universities of their choice. Peter occupied the stage with four other students who all seemed equally as ready to end this.

The lights were bright, and he was sat right in front of the speaker. He could feel each reverberation straight in his core and it made small beads of sweat slide down his face. The overstimulation of it all had him trying to scan the crowd for a familiar face. Anyone that he knew and could ground himself with, but all he could find was the adoring faces of the families in the front row.

He tried to look deeper into the crowd, searching for May or Tony, but the blaring lights had him quickly dropping his gaze to the stage in front of him.

“—would like to introduce and congratulate the advanced class of 2019!” His principal finished. He looked up then, realizing that was their cue to stand. He was last in line, and he waited patiently for everyone's name to be called so they could receive their diploma. 

Everyone's families were in attendance, cheering in the crowds. They kept the celebrating at a respectful level, not wanting to shout too loud in the auditorium. 

When Peter heard his name being called his legs pulled him forward without his consent, but as soon as he shook his principal's hand a thunderous roar of a cheer broke out in the crowd. After the initial shock of it wore off he realized it was coming from a single person stomping their feet and screaming “That's my boy,” at the top of their lungs. Peter saw people in the crowd turning around in their seats, trying to see who was causing the commotion.

Peter's cheeks heated as he gave an apologetic smile to the principal before taking his diploma. He shook his other teacher's hands and right before he got off the stage Tony shouted, “Hold it up!”

Peter held his diploma above his head with a grin, one of Tony's drones coming down to take a picture of him. He jumped down the steps leading off of the stage, earning him a disgruntled sound from one of his teachers.

He followed the short line of fellow graduates down the right side of the auditorium, letting them lead the way outside. The whole crowd was cheering for all of them, but he was really only looking for Tony and May.

He was about to reach the doors leading out of the room when two arms reached out and pulled him into one of the aisles. Tony's scent crashed into him as they hugged and Peter let out a soft sigh. Peter's arms wrapped around the back of Tony's neck, lifting onto his toes to keep him close.

Tony sniffed, squeezing Peter tight to his chest as he spoke, voice thick with tears, “I am so fucking proud of you. God, look at you!”

Tony lifted Peter into the hug until his feet left the ground.

“I missed you,” Peter said against Tony's neck, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I missed you mo—”

The sound of feedback filled the room before the principal said a rushed, “Parker, release Mr. Stark before he decides to sue.”

“Are you going to sue?” Peter asked with his brows raised as he fell back from the hug.

“God, no,” Tony said with a laugh. He leaned down to say, “I can think of a million ways I _want_ to fuck you, and none of those involve a lawyer.”

“Good,” Peter said, cheeks turning red and he backed into the aisle. “I'll meet you outside.”

The sun was bright when Peter pushed through the door. He made his way down the stairs blindly, rubbing over his lids with the heels of his hands. When he finally opened his eyes, he had to blink the spots away, but he was being handed a pair of sunglasses.

“I thought you might need those,” Tony said. He was giving Peter the look he always gave when he was holding back. Peter could tell that he was excited by the events and even more eager to be near Peter. 

Peter turned over the plastic sunglasses, letting out a loud laugh when he saw SPIDER-MAN written on the side of them, little webs covering the frame around the lenses. Peter slid them on with a grin as he said, “These are awful, and I love them. Thank you.”

“Turns out you're a hit in Beijing,” Tony said. He let out a sigh, lips tight like he was going to start crying again. Peter pulled him in for a hug, welcoming the warmth of Tony against him. “I'm really proud of you, kid.”

They were still pressed together, Tony telling Peter a story that was making him laugh when May found them. She looked pleased, likely glad to be out of the crowd.

“Please stop hogging my nephew so I can get a turn,” May said, her arms opening to receive Peter.

Tony hesitated in giving Peter up, long enough that May's brows furrowed. Peter moved quickly to hug her, receiving his praise from her as well.

“Can we please go eat something full of carbs and sauces?”

“Pizza?” May asks at the same time Tony suggests, “Burgers?”

“ _Both_.”

 

…

 

They end up at a restaurant that seems all too fancy for the occasion, but all of the staff know Tony by name. Peter is still mesmerized by the gold chandelier by the entrance when Peter feels Tony's fingers lock with his to lead him to their table. 

Peter glances at tables as he walks, though Tony had tried teaching him that it was distasteful before. He didn't see a single French fry or slice of pizza. 

“I think we're at the wrong–” Peter began.

“Trust me, Peter. We're exactly where we should be.”

Tony flashed him that same excited smile he did earlier, and Peter's heart ached from the magnitude of it. He followed him to the table, led by the host and May. The host went to set menus down on the elegant table, but Tony held out his hand to block them.

“We're not going to need those tonight,” Tony said, unbuttoning his jacket as he sat beside Peter across from May.

“ _Wait_ , I wanted to look at the wine list,” May protested, reaching a hand out for a menu.

“Is Luca here tonight? Bring him out here,” Tony said, continuing to address the host.

“I don't think Luca is avai—”

“Bring Luca out, please," Tony said, indicating that he would accept nothing else.

 

…

 

" _Anthony_ ," a heavily accented voice announced as a small Italian man came to stand at the end of the table. He leaned down to kiss both of Tony's cheeks, cupping his face as he gave him praise. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Luca," Tony laughed, leaning out of the man's grip. "It's Peter's graduation, so there was no other place we could go."

"Ah, _bellissimo_ ," Luca said, rounding the table to come kiss Peter on his cheeks.

Peter sat there, cheeks blazing red from the attention as Tony grinned at him.

"Yes, he is. We're going to need my special, Luca."

"Anthony, that takes _time_ ," Luca said with a sigh. He looked around the table before his eyes landed back on Tony. They began having a heated argument in Italian, May and Peter looking at each other with raised brows.

When Tony gestured to Peter, his words coming out even faster, Luca raised his hands to stop him.

"I will see what I can do for you, Anthony," Luca said with a small bow as he backed away. "A carafe of wine will be out shorty."

Once Luca was gone, Peter and May were left staring at Tony who was busy fixing the placement of his cutlery.

"Why are you being rude?" Peter asked, brows furrowing as he glared at Tony. "Is your special really _that_ special?"

"To be fair, he swore at me first," Tony said, sitting back in his chair. 

"What _is_ your special, Tony?" May asked, shooting a glance over at Peter.

"Oh, May… I'm so glad you asked. It is the best pizza and burger you have ever had. Trust me, it will be worth whatever wait is required."

 

…

 

The wait turned out to be much longer than Peter expected. Wine glasses continued to be filled while Peter ate the bread sticks brought out to them. May was looking at Tony and Peter, her cheek resting in her palm on the table. 

"This is absolutely a salad fork," Peter said, holding it up to the light for Tony to see.

"I've never even seen you eat a salad," Tony said with a laugh. "I don't know if I trust your judgement here, kid."

"You two make a cute team," May said, a slight slur to her words. Her fond expression reminded Peter of a cartoon character. "How do you ever get anything done?"

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Tony was already saying, "Oh, Peter actually helps me a great amount. He has a brilliant mind, May, and he has the amazing talent of being an inspiration. I've actually been in the works of designing a surprise with Peter in mind."

Peter choked on his water, eyes wide as he looked at Tony, "You've been working on what?"

"A surprise," Tony said, his hand squeezing Peter's thigh under the table.

Peter let out a rushed breath, trying to stop the blush from creeping up his neck. The touch was forbidden, especially with how high on his thigh it was, and Tony didn't seem fazed by it at all. Peter noticed after a moment that Tony's hand was vibrating. 

Tony and May didn't miss a beat in their conversation, so Peter just listened, trying to ignore the slight gentle vibrations he felt coming from Tony's palm. Peter reached down, putting his hand under Tony's, but that just made things more intense.

"I have to pee," Peter announced to the table, standing up quickly. The chair scooted back further than it should have, making a sound that echoed through the whole restaurant. Peter's face burning as he quickly tried to find the bathroom.

Peter closed his eyes once he was in the safety of the restroom that reeked of fake flowers. The last thing he wanted was a headache on top of his unfortunately timed boner. He took his breaths through his mouth, trying to minimize the scent as his hands went into his slacks to try willing his dick to get soft.

Once it finally went down, he let out a relieved sigh, thanking the gods painted on the ceiling above him for their help. Peter got his dick out, all ready to take the piss he so desperately needed when a knock sounded on the stall door.

"Um… someone's in here, there's like five other stalls."

"There's only one stall with _you_ in it, Peter," Tony crooned through the small crack between where the door met the wall.

Peter reached back, flicking the lock open so Tony could come inside. Tony crowded up against Peter, Peter having to brace himself against the wall while Tony locked the door. 

"Can I help you?" Peter asked, laughing softly as he took in Tony's appearance.

It was clear that he was drunk, still holding his glass of wine. His glasses were tucked into his jacket pocket, and he was grinning at Peter while the wall kept him standing.

"No," Tony said, head shaking as he rubbed over his brow. "You take care of yourself, I'll just be right… _here_." Tony squeezed around Peter, standing right beside the bowl with him. 

"You need to be right here while I pee?"

"Where else would I be?" Tony asked, looking genuinely confused by the question. "Carry on, Peter. Bladder infections can lead to horrible kidney infections."

Peter shifted his stance a bit to accommodate for Tony, closing his eyes. He felt warm and shy from the eyes locked onto him. 

Peter let out a relieved sigh when the sound of liquid filling the bowl finally hit his ears. Tony made an approving sound that had Peter laughing nervously. Peter opened his eyes when he heard a shift in the sound, only to find Tony holding up his wine glass to Peter's stream.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked after sputtering for a moment.

"The wine was too cool, it needed to be warmed up a bit," Tony said, swirling the glass to mix the liquids together.

"Pour that out," Peter said, trying to grab the glass, but Tony held it above his mouth, letting the drink pour into his mouth. He swallowed with a loud pop of his mouth, leaving Peter standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you, baby boy?" Tony asked, setting his wine glass down. "A whole week without you."

Tony gently helped to get Peter back into his slacks, the sound of his zipper and Peter's breathing filling the space. Tony was still vibrating, just enough for Peter to feel it, but all he could think about was—

"You just… _drank_ my pee," Peter said, looking at Tony with raised brows.

"Oh, _shit_ ," Tony said, covering his mouth with both hands as he let out a nervous laugh. He quickly cut off the laughter, looking at Peter in horror. "I should have asked. Is that okay? Fuck, I'm sorry baby."

 "No," Peter said a smile slowly appearing on his lips as he thought about it. "Wait, _yes_ , it's okay. No, you don't have to apologize. I just... wasn't expecting—you drank my pee."

 "I did," Tony said, actually laughing now. "Oh, that's right! I came in here to tell you that the food is ready."

Tony's ears were a little pink, and Peter couldn't tell if it was because of the wine or if Tony was feeling shy. Peter held onto Tony's lapels, pulling him closer so they could kiss. Tony moved his mouth easily with Peter's, pushing him against the stall hard enough that the door shook. His hands finding Peter's waist as they kissed, and there was that vibration again.

Peter pulled back from the kiss, laughing as Tony continued to kiss at his cheek. "Why are you vibrating?"

" _Oh_!" Tony pulled up his right sleeve a bit, showing Peter a small disc under his watch. Tony's excited face had Peter laughing. "It's a vibrator. I didn't think it would actually work because I can't feel it."

"Oh," Peter said, tapping at the disc until a red light flashed to signal that it was now off. "Is that the surprise I inspired?"

"Baby boy, I have a lifetime of surprises in store for you," Tony said with a kiss pressed to Peter's temple.


	18. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is drunk and soft, and deeply in need of Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Tom Holland! You really brought this amazing character to life.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at https://ronansfavoriteboots.tumblr.com

"Wasn't it delicious?" Tony asked Peter for the second time since they stepped into the elevator. Tony was draped over Peter's back while Peter held onto the oversized box of leftovers.

"It was delicious, Daddy," Peter said. He let out a surprised laugh when Tony licked the outer shell of his ear. "You're going to make me drop you or this box of food, and I honestly don't know which one I would be more sad about."

"Do  _ not _ drop that food," Tony said, eyeing the box and then looking at Peter suspiciously. "Do you need me to hold it?"

"Can you even hold yourself right now?" Peter asked, his brows raised. Tony scoffed in his ear, slowly releasing his grip on Peter until he was standing on his own. He held out his arms in a dramatic display of his own drunken independence. "Oh,  _ wow _ . How could I ever doubt you?"

Tony's laugh was practically a giggle as he leaned forward to press the elevator button to send them up to the loft. He felt Peter's arm wrap around his waist, resting his head on Tony's shoulder. Peter was easily supporting Tony's weight, thinking he wouldn't notice.

"Thank you, baby boy," Tony said as he rested his head against Peter's.

When the doors slid open, Peter led Tony out of the elevator by his belt loop. Tony thought they would be going to bed, but he found himself being spun around and pushed onto the couch. Peter walked away and Tony reached a hand out to grab onto him, but his boy was just out of reach. "Don't leave me," Tony said softly, arm dropping back onto the couch.

"I just need to put this in the fridge, I'll be right back," Peter said. He circled around the couch, leaning down to press kisses to Tony's face and hair. Peter walked away before Tony could get his arms around him.

He managed to shove the box into the fridge, knowing he would have to fix the mess in there in the morning. He kicked off his shoes while loosening the tie around his neck. He filled up a large glass of water before making his way back to the couch.

Peter kneeled in front of Tony, holding out the glass of water for him. Tony eyed it suspiciously before taking it. He took a few sips and was about to set it down but Peter guided it back to Tony's mouth. "All of it."

Tony sighed, beginning to drink again as Peter worked on untying his shoes. He loosened both of them before sliding them off and setting them aside. Peter laughed as Tony stretched his toes, pressing a kiss to his knee.

"Come here," Tony said, reaching his hands out for Peter who was just out of reach. Peter waited until Tony opened his eyes to finally step between his legs. "Why must you tease me when I'm clearly being needy?"

"Because it's fun to do, and I  _ always _ follow through," Peter said with a smile.

Tony let out a sigh, burying his face in Peter's chest. With a deep inhale, he ran his hands across the expanse of Peter's back, pressing him close. He could still smell the cologne Peter had decided to put on for his special day, but it was now being taken over by his natural scent that Tony was so fond of.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Peter asked, his fingers combing through Tony's hair.

"No, I want you to sit down," Tony said, still not releasing Peter.

"Here, I have an idea." Peter pulled Tony's arms from around his waist, earning him a hurt look from Tony. He sat on the couch, moving Tony around until his head was resting on Peter's lap. "Is that better?"

"Much better," Tony said with a sigh as he stretched out against the length of the leather cushions, one leg sliding off the edge of the couch. Peter shot a web to bring the ottoman closer for his feet, and another to lift Tony's leg. "You're so good to me."

They were silent for a bit as Peter slid his hand up Tony's shirt, lightly scratching over his back. Tony moved Peter's free hand to his head so he could continue playing with his hair before moving to wrap his arms around Peter's waist.

"Did I ruin your day?" Tony asked, his voice muffled by Peter's shirt.

"No, of course not," Peter said, giving Tony's hair a slight tug so he could see his face. Tony moved easily but still wouldn't look at him. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you were probably expecting lots of sex on a yacht or something, but instead I just got drunk with your aunt and I drank your piss," Tony said, pressing his face back to Peter's stomach.

"The only thing I expected from today was to trip and fall on stage, but that didn't happen. I loved today, and I wouldn't change anything about it. I ate my body weight in cheese so sex was definitely not my plan, and I have an irrational fear of deep waters," Peter said with a shudder.

"I would have caught you," Tony said, looking up at Peter. "If you fell."

"I know, Daddy."

"I also really don't want to, but I would punch a shark if I had to just so I could save you," Tony said, his voice suddenly so serious that Peter had to laugh.

"I would do the same for you, in a heartbeat. I would knock a shark out."

"For me?" Tony asked, his expression softening quickly.

"Just for you," Peter said. He curled down so he could kiss Tony's temple.

When Peter sat up, Tony rolled over so he could smooth his thumb over Peter's cheek. Peter pressed into the touch, his eyes falling shut as he took a deep breath. Tony's thumb moved down to Peter's mouth, trying to coax it open, but Peter bit the pad of it.

"My heart is so full of you, Peter Parker," Tony said quietly, voice cracking. When Peter's eyes opened, Tony's expression looked soft and sad. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you here."

"Hey," Peter said soothingly. He pressed a kiss to Tony's wrist where he could feel his pounding pulse. "It's not that far, and I'll be here as often as I can. I'll call you every day."

"How am I going to get to sleep?" Tony asked, wiping at his eyes.

"You'll masturbate like the rest of us," Peter said with a soft laugh. "Maybe you can try some sleep vitamins, or a body pillow."

"A body pillow of you?"

"For sex stuff?"

"No, that's a much more intensive process. But... I'm willing to put in the work if you are, though," Tony said, biting back a laugh.

"We can do that when I won't be less than 200 miles away from you."

"Just stay here," Tony groaned. "You don't have to go to school, I'll take care of you."

"Weren't you _ just _ getting on me about not wasting my potential? I'm going to school," Peter said, kissing Tony's knuckles now. "You've taken care of people long enough, it's my turn to take care of you."

"You want to take care of me?" Tony asked, looking up at Peter sceptically.

"More than anything."

Tony pursed his lips before sighing. "Fine. Can I at least help you find an apartment?"

"What's wrong with the dorms?" Peter asked, brows furrowing.

"Baby boy... I really enjoy fucking you without worrying about noise complaints."

"You think we're going to get noise complaints?"

" _ God _ , I hope so," Tony said with an easy grin. "Do you want to go look tomorrow?"

"I can't," Peter said, his cheeks burning from Tony's words. "I have sch—"

"No you don't, my little graduate."

" _ Oh _ ," Peter said a smile slowly appearing on his face. "I never have to go back to high school."

"Never ever. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we can go tomorrow. I just need to swing by May's to get to get clothes."

"No, you don't. I have clothes for you already," Tony said, looking all too pleased with himself.

"You took my clothes?" Peter said, brows raising.

"No, I _bought_ you clothes after you did not start filling the empty drawers with your stuff."

"There's empty drawers?"

"Not anymore," Tony said as he rolled off the couch into a standing position. He held out his hand for Peter, who took it with a smile.

 

...

 

"None of these are empty."

"I  _ filled _ them," Tony said, leaning down to sift through the drawers. "You've already taken over half of my t-shirts, so I gave you those, and I bought you some jeans. Your suits are by mine, and your watches go in here."

"I don't have—"

"Yes, you do, baby boy." Tony pushed lightly on a thin  drawer which popped out slowly.

Peter stared at the watches, eyes wide. Tony picked one up, sliding it onto Peter's wrist before fixing the clasp. Tony let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was a perfect fit.

"You bought me watches?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, you need them for all of your future meetings and events. If you're going to change the world you need to know the time, baby," Tony said. He shrugged, rubbing at his wrist nervously.

Peter crashed into Tony, sending them both falling towards the rack of jackets, the wall catching them. Tony was not expecting the kiss he received from Peter, as possessive as it was, but he melted into it. Peter licked into Tony's mouth, drawing a moan out of him.

"Thank you," Peter said, cheeks pink as he pulled back. "Not just for buying me stuff, but for giving me space.  _ You gave me drawers _ ."

Peter was giving Tony the smile that always managed to take his breath away. Tony leaned down to kiss it, softly, just a feather light touch of his lips against Peter's.

"You can have the whole closet if you keep smiling like that," Tony said, letting out a breathless laugh.

Peter took Tony's hands, lacing their fingers together as he walked into their bedroom. Tony turned off the closet light with his elbow, letting Peter guide him into the darkness.

"You can keep the closet," Peter said, closer than Tony was expecting. Peter kissed Tony again, his hands on Tony's hips to stop him from moving. "I just want you and the bed."

"I'm all yours, baby boy. We can share the bed."


End file.
